Breaking Tradtion, Breaking Lives
by Ashiie Imperfect
Summary: It was never supposed to happen but some how it did. Pogues sister Araynia is an out-cast but allowed to stay as part of the covenant under rules. She struggles with life and who she is but with these boundaries and powers everything is more complicated.
1. Prologue Mrs Parrys' Little Mircle

My first published piece on here, i have quiet a few fanfics but decided I'd start with this.

Just a prologue for now, testing this system and what not. You can Rate, Review but I'm not too picky. Some people may think the character is a Mary-sue type person but I want to say that I'm trying hard to stay away from that area. I would prefer not to get messages saying Pouge doesn't have a sister and other things like that because this is a FAN-fic so of course it won't be staying to the movie, the first few chapters will however be **based** on the movie then the storyline diverges and continued on.

I hope you enjoy reading this, i usually only write them for my own personal entertainment but a few friends have asked for them to be published.

So here it goes.

XxMikiixX

**(18 years prior to our story) – June 1990**

The whole group was there, sitting with their respective other. Three of the four couples were seated on one side of the room, each of the women holding a baby boy in their arms while their husbands spoke silently in serious tones. A whimper came from the woman seated on the opposing side, she too had a baby boy in her arms but there was also a small bump indicating signs of a second pregnancy. Mrs. Parry was a short woman and in comparison to the others she appeared slightly bigger but other than her bump there was no fat to incase her.

"This has never happened before," The leader of the group stood up and began to pace.

"There are only ever to be boys born into the family of Ipswich. You are breaking hundreds of years of tradition,"

Mr. Parry stood up.

"James," his voice found a neutral tone as he tried to reason with his old friend. "You can not ask us to get rid of the child in anyway. She will be born into the family and she will be loved. If you will not accept it then you will have lost one more family of Ipswich,"

The leader took the time to consider this proposal.

"We understand the choices, the consequences. You may keep the girl but only on this deal. If she is ever to marry and reproduce then it must be to another son of Ipswich. Pouge is clearly out of the question being her brother but there is still Caleb, Tyler and Reid. One of them will take her as their wife or she will never wed."

Mrs. Parry choked back tears at the thought, finally she would get the little girl she always wanted but at this price. Her daughter would never have freedom, never chose to marry the man she loved unless by a chance she could fall in love with one of the people she would grow up with and even see as brothers.

"Agreed,"

**(6 months later) – December 6****th**** 1990**

"Alright love Im going to need you to push," the nurse said as she watched for her cue from the doctor.

"Argh!"

"It's alright Mary, just think after this you'll be able to hold your little girl," Her best friends stood around her to the right while her husband stood back and to the left.

"We always wanted girls remember?" She did remember but that was before they found out about the Covenant and the male heir rule.

"You'll have her,"

"Argh!" She pushed harder and the baby was out but no cry sounded.

The wails of her new born child were absent from the room.

Panic struck her.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, everything is fine. She is just very quiet. Would you like to cut the cord?"

Mr. Parry nodded.

When Mary laid her eyes on her daughter she laughed, her smile spread wide and she took her in her arms.

"You my dear are my little miracle," She kissed her forehead and the baby gurgled, she opened her green eyes that she had inherited from her mother but the hair on her head was a mixture of her husbands and hers, reddish brown.

"My little Araynia,"

--

First chapter will also be put out today so check it out.

Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter One Too Many Parties for Tears

Happy Reading of the first chapter. The story is rated M for use of sometimes offensive language and some future content.

--

**(Present time) 2008**

_This is what I can see through my eyes,  
This is the color of your sunrise,  
This is what I can see through your eyes,  
Jump, jump, jump, jump,  
Can you see the light behind these,  
Eyes, eyes, you've betrayed me for the last time._

I shook my head wearily and slapped at my alarm clock but the music continued to play it had gotten to the second verse before I jerked up and snatched my mobile from my desk.

I slide the screen back and placed the piece of technology to my ear.

"Hello,"

"Good morning sunshine," The chipper voice fueled my anger.

"What the fuck do you want Carlee?" I then glanced over at my clock. _7.15_ "No wait change of question. What the fuck do you want at 7.15 on a Saturday?"

Carlee Andrews was an orphan who lived in the dorms at our school Spenser Collage. Don't be fooled by the name it wasn't actually a collage just a really expensive and up-tight private school.

"Well I am sorry that you aren't a morning person. Can't I just miss my favorite roomie?"

I laughed a little.

"Yeah I guess you can, so what have you got planned for today my young friend?"

"Hey you are the young one here Ms. Im too smart for my age so I had to be put up,"

I snorted and looked at my bed, once again in my sleep I had managed to tangle the sheets up to one side and leave myself sprawled across it. Graceful.

I swung my legs off of the bed.

"As to what I wanted to do today, it involves a little trip with me, you, Kate and a new girl,"

I stood up and tugged at my black sweat pants that were slipping down now that they had to verse gravity.

"New girl?"

I looked into the mirror across from my bed and with my free hand I touched the bags under my eyes and yawned.

"Yeah she just transferred in got her stuff last night, Kate called and told me but you'd already left for home,"

I placed the phone in between my shoulder and my ear and picked up my foundation. Moonlight, the lightest shade that Manic Panic cosmetics could offer.

"Fair enough so where are we headed? What time and uh where are we meeting?"

I applied it to just under my eyes covering the bags completely and then put it down replacing it with my eyeliner.

"We were thinking maybe a couple of places in town; we could get some new stuff for tonight and maybe get coffee,"

I applied the eyeliner thinly across my top lid and then half way across the bottom.

"Sounds like fun but you didn't give me a time,"

"Well Kate and I'm pretty sure the girls name is Sarah should be here soon I mean they do share the room next to ours so we could meet outside yours in about 20 minutes."

"Sounds like a plan only thing is the boys are all here,"

"It's okay I know with your skills you can get out of the house without them seeing,"

"You betcha,"

"Chao,"

"Yeah catch ya on the flip side,"

I hung up and placed the phone on my vanity before flicking my wrists at the bed, it made itself. From the closet I grabbed a corset that had the words 'Zombie' written across the top and side panels in green tiger stripes. I took off my black tank top and threw it into the pile of laundry that I was yet to do and threw on a black fishnet before the corset. My pants were leather and in the stores they were classed as bondage, chains and straps hung off them with zips that lead to nowhere and suspenders that hung limply from the back. I added a bit of fluro green eye shadow to my lids and a light rose gloss to my lips. Outside the window the whether looked promising so I left my jacket on the chair beside my closet but I added my black fingerless gloves, Reid had officially gotten me addicted to them last fall. I grabbed a small over the shoulder messenger bag that was covered with too many badges and threw my cell phone and wallet in there along with my Ipod that hadn't been moved since the night before. I brushed my copper colored hair backwards and it fell dead straight. I'd leave it like that.

I smiled at myself in the mirror, though I didn't look anything like I'd have hoped. A lot of guys found me appealing but I didn't see the attractiveness myself then again we rarely do unless we are stuck up vain bitches. My hair fell to my mid-back a whole five centimeters longer than my brothers, my face was rounded and still held bits of my baby fat but yet there was slimness too it at the same time. My shoulders appeared far too manly but they lead down to my toned arms, when I say toned I don't mean guns either I mean it looked great on some girls but for me I shook my head at the idea. Then onto to my hands and long but chubby fingers. My chest was probably the most appealing part of me and I loathed what I was given. I was a 14D and the two pieces of flab that protruded from my chest made me feel like a walking piece of meat ready to be devoured. My stomach was flat and I had an hourglass figure but I still appeared bigger then the other two girls. My thighs were a little too big in my opinion but over-all I had to say I did like my appearance.

I pushed my hair back behind my ears feeling for my earrings there would be three in each ear if none had fallen out while I slept and luckily none had.

I threw on a pair of flat ankle boots before heading out my door and onto the landing. I looked upstairs to the landing the boys' rooms were off. Tyler and Reid shared a room but Caleb and Pouge got their 

own, well I mean it was our house so of course Pouge had his own room and Caleb being the oldest assigned himself the guest room, leaving the other two to share.

I crept down stairs hoping I wouldn't wake them up and headed for the kitchen. Before I entered I looked up at the stairs one last time but instead of walking through the door I hit the door frame.

"Ah," I didn't fall I just glared at the frame but the laughter pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Geez Gremlin I didn't think that you'd do something as stupid as that," I sighed that would be Reid and if he was awake so were the others.

"Morning brother and bros," I had named them such because that's what they seemed to be a big family although the name stuck when I teased them about making a boy band with that name.

"And you would be the lead singer of the band," I looked over at Tyler.

"Just a question Tyler, do I look even remotely male to you?" I gestured to my breasts and walked over to the fridge and getting out an apple.

"So where are you going?"

"Hmmm, just out with the girls,"

"Better watch it Pouge it looks like your little sis is taking a dip in the lesbian pool,"

I turned to Reid.

"And what if I am," I smirked from all these years of him smirking at me I had finally perfected it.

"It's not nice to give the pervert false hopes Rayne you know that," Tyler said calmly he and Caleb were sitting at the bench while the other two stood against the cupboards.

I went over and kissed Tyler on the cheek.

"But it's so much fun,"

I then did the same to Caleb.

"I know," he said taking over the point Tyler had been arguing.

I moved over to Reid and kissed him on the cheek too and then finally my brother.

"So what is the special occasion?"

"Wait can't I just go out?"

"Well you just seem excited,"

"Oh well there is a new girl, just transferred and is now sharing a room with Kate. I'm hoping that I'll be able to get into her pants." I watched Reid for his reaction, his jaw had dropped.

"Priceless," he noticed what I had done and closed his mouth, glaring at me.

"We just want to show her the town and get something new to wear to the party tonight, you guys are coming right?"

"Well we have a meeting first but sure we can make it,"

"Oh right Calebs ascending meeting. Good wouldn't be much fun without you. Well actually it probably would."

Caleb laughed.

"Your boy going to be there then?"

I watched out of the corner of my eye as Pouges expression changed. He was angry.

"Yes Dante will be there, he is planning on spending the whole evening with me. I'll probably go back to the dorms tonight as well. Anyways that'll be them," I said as the loud sound of the horn sounded.

"So I'll go. I'll message you later but I probably wont be stopping in I think everything I need I can buy."

I headed out through the entrance hall and to the front door spying the girls in Carlees car that I'd bought her for her birthday earlier in the year. A red convertible XKR Jaguar. I smiled at Kate and Carlee and then looked at the blonde.

"Hey I'm Araynia, you can call me Rayne"

"Sarah,"

"Pleasure to meet you,"

"So you hopping in or what?"

"Course, I jumped over into the back with Sarah as Carlee drove into town.

It was 8 when we got to our destination, nothing much was open so our first stop was the café. The Nuzzler a number one on the places to take your date. This early though the place was pretty empty, a couple was in a booth over in the far right corner near the toilets but that was about it. We took a seat in a booth and I waved the young male attendant over.

"Two Caramel Cappuccinos, one mint mocha and," I looked over to Sarah; I had no idea what she wanted.

"An Irish coffee would be nice," she said.

"You got it one Irish coffee please,"

"Not a problem Ms. Parry,"

"You seem to be pretty well known,"

"Well my family is pretty high up in status but it's more of the fact that we spend a lot of time here,"

I was sitting next to Carlee and Kate was sitting next to Sarah.

"So where have you come from?"

"Oh, I transferred up from Boston. I actually came here on a scholarship from a public school,"

"Woah impressive. Is she in our year?"

"Yeah tragic isn't it yet another brainy beauty to upstage me," I laughed at Carlees over dramatized act.

"So you're 17 then,"

"Nah,"

" She's only 16. She got skipped up because she was too intelligent," I flushed and hit Carlee in the back of the head.

"Cool if I get stuck on anything I know who to come to huh?"

"Yeah I guess,"

The drinks arrived.

"So you guys got boyfriends?"

Kate smiled smugly. "I'm dating Raynes older brother Pouge. It will be our two years in four weeks,"

"Im currently single actually I think you should probably know I'm bisexual same with Rayne here. Probably should tell you just in case things get weird when it is revealed some other way."

"Hey Im fine with that,"

"Yeah but currently I have a boyfriend of nearly six months,"

"You are hoping to find one for yourself?" Kate asked.

"We could probably set her up with one of the guys," Carlee added.

"Yes, I think Tyler or maybe Caleb. Reid is a bit of a jackass," I laughed and then the others did.

"Well it would probably be funnier if I knew the people in question,"

"Oh don't worry you'll meet them tonight at the party at the Dells," Kate said.

"The Dells?"

"Yeah don't worry you've got us we'll show you around," I said sipping the last bit of my coffee.

Carlee placed her cup down. "Speaking about that do you want to get something new to wear Araynia here always shouts us something to wear," I smiled. Me and Carlee both had taken the Caramel Cappuccinos' while Kate had the mint mocha.

"Yeah sure I'd love to, we can go back to the dorms and change there,"

"Cool as," I said standing up and leaving the money for the drinks on the table.

"It's on me. Im just going to go to the bathroom,"

I walked into the ladies room and looked into the mirror. The door opened again and Carlee came in.

"You were crying last night weren't you?"

I nodded.

"He isn't worth it,"

"I know that but I can't help it Carlee. He says he is closer to making his decision, he'll tell me tonight and im sure he is going to chose me I can feel it,"

"Rayne he told you he is in love with Grace. I think he is just stringing you along."

"But ever since he said that things have gotten better we even made out last night for hours,"

"Yeah, look Grace has nothing on you. Never will have. Let's spilt,"

We got back into the car and drove closer to the mall; we'd spent an hour in the café just talking about things and common interests.

"First stop is most definitely Hot Topic," I said as we exited the car.

"Yeah sure why the hell not? But then we drag you into the girlish stores."

I laughed and took Sarahs' arm dragging her with me into Hot Topic.

This was most definitely one of my favorite stores.

We spent about an hour in the store and even Kate who was the most girly out of us that I knew managed to find something. I got to the counter and placed up my items.

The ones I'd be wearing tonight were a black and white Skull N' Crossbone Burnout Tank Top. It was basically spaghetti strapped in black with white skull and crossbones on it; over the top I'd be wearing a Black and Red Striped Skull Sleeveless Hoodie. I got two plaid lower thigh length skirts that had a plain black top with two plaid studded pockets hanging off them one in red and the other was in green. I also got a pair of plain black leather pants which I would wear tonight. The items I had bought but wouldn't be wearing included black and red pinstriped skinny leg jeans and suspended capris, a black and white checkered fishnet top and three new Tripp NYC corsets, long sleeve for winter. I also grabbed a pair of heels to wear to the party. They were black with a closed over with a semi-pointy toe on the flat end of the shoes one said Love and the other read Kills in red.

I didn't pay much attention in the other stores until they tried to get me into one certain store which I refused to go into, the lingerie store named Cuddles and Curves. They ended up over powering me and dragging me inside. Something about my desire to go into Hot Topic and making the deal to be dragged into girly stores. I glanced over at the corset lingerie section that part was always hard to say no too but I told myself I wouldn't buy any. I mean I loved flirting with guys but I didn't want to go any further than the dry sex I had already participated in. Unfortunately Carlee and Kate both bought things and refused to leave until I had bought something too. I grabbed one of the corsets off of the rack it was orange with 

black binding and small studs lining the edges. The part that covered the boob was black and thick fabric but the rest was transparent. I tried it on and the girls came over to admire it.

"Woah, definitely a keeper,"

"You know I don't know if I am completely comfortable with you three peering in at me like this," I shoved them out of the changing room, hearing their laughter at my embarrassment. I bought the set for it had matching underwear too and then we left. We had a quick lunch and then headed back to the dorms. We parked and walked up to our floor. The two girls were right next to us and so we all decided to change in our room.

Carlee went to unlock the door.

"Um, guys you are going to hate me for this. I can't find my key," I sighed.

"Here," I took out my own and opened the door looking around at the numerous band posters and pieces of artwork that covered my side of the rooms walls.

I placed down my bags and went into the bathroom. I wiped off my green eye-shadow and applied instead a faint grey that shimmered my other make up was still there and so I just left it.

Carlee wore a simple black tube top that she threw a poncho styled top in deep blue over, the top was nearly completely see-through but at least it was sewed together at the sides if only the smallest part. On the bottom she wore low hung plain dark wash denim jeans that she cuffed up to reveal her blue heels. Sarah had a simple button up black cardigan top that stopped just below her breasts and a denim skirt. Kate has one of my baggy green top that was sparkly black at the edge on with a short leather jacket thrown over and jeans. My skull tank stopped just above my belly button, showing off my spider belly ring. The sleeveless hoodie I'd bought stopped short of the tank and I wore my leather pants low so that you could see my pentagram tattoo on the lower right side of my stomach. I decided to leave my hair out but borrowed Carlees straightening iron.

"We look hot," said Kate examining herself in the mirror.

"Pictures?" Ask Carlee.

"Yeah,"

So we all posed for some great pictures and headed down to the car park the party started at 7 it was already six thirtyish and we didn't want to be late.

"Hey why don't we drive there in my car?"

"Sure but I have to catch a ride back with Reid and Tyler otherwise Pouge will kill me,"

"That's fine,"

Sarahs car was old and banged up but it was cool, I had never seen such an old car everything in my family was new.

We arrived at the Dells just as the sun was setting, the horizon looked ablaze and then I turned my head to the bonfire.

"Well this is the Dells. Lots and lots of sand. But over there they have a plank of wood that you can dance on," I said pointing out my favorite spot.

"Come on I want to dance,"

"Nah you go I think I'll show Sarah around for a bit. You were always the better dancer anyway,"

"Yeah and I am going to get a drink,"

"Spoil sports," I pouted.

I motioned to the DJ he was a good friend of mine and then I motioned to the dance floor, he would be playing my tune shortly. I reached the wooden floor and stepped onto it my heels tapping on the wood. I danced for ages going on and off for drinks sometimes dancing with the other girls. I heard the beat to Carlos Santanas' Into the night and smiled.

I started moving, curving my body as if I was swerving around the notes.

In my head I could hear myself singing.

_Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell,  
It was love from above, like it saved me from hell, she had fire in her soul it was easy to see,  
And the devil himself could be pulled out of me, There were drums in the air as she started to dance,  
Every soul in the room keeping time with there hands,  
And we sang..._

The crowd that was watching started clapping to the beat some cheering and whooping others wolf-whistling but I didn't care I was having a heap of fun.

_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And the voices bang like the angels sing,  
We__'re singing...__  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And we danced on into the night,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
And we danced on into the night,_

I spun fast, my turns sharp my movements flowed, my face held a glowing smile.

_Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place,  
You could tell how we felt from the look on her face,  
She was spinning in circles with the moon in her eyes,  
The room left them moving between you and I,  
We forgot where we were and we lost track of time,  
And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night,  
And we sang..._

I gripped at my hair that by now was a complete mess and threw my head up to the sky.

_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And the voices bang like the angels sing,  
We__'re singing...__  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And we danced on into the night,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
And we danced on into the night,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
Ay oh ay oh,_  
_And we danced on into the night,_

When the solo came in I threw myself across the dance floor, where my grace faltered before I had it all now while dancing.

_Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell,  
It was love from above, like it saved me from hell, She had fire in her soul it was easy to see,  
And the devil himself could be pulled out of me, There were drums in the air as she started to dance,  
Every soul in the room keeping time with there hands,  
And we sang_

I looked over noticing that my brother had finally arrived though at what point during the song I couldn't tell.

_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And the voices bang like the angels sing,  
We__'re si__nging...  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And we danced on into the night,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
And we danced on into the night,  
(And the voices bang like the angels sing),  
Ay oh ay oh,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
And we danced on into the night,  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
(Ay oh ay oh),  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
(Ay oh ay oh),  
Singing ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
(Ay oh ay oh),  
And we danced on into the night..._

It ended and I smiled at those around me.

**(Reids POV)**

We made our way down the hill and towards Kate, Carlee and a very hot blonde who I assumed to be the new girl.

I kept walking not taking my attention off of her as she laughed.

"Hey Reid check it," Tyler grabbed me and pointed over to the dance floor. Rayne was dancing again. She almost looked angelic in the way she moved, she was very flexible and man I'd want to tap that. Wait when did Pouges little sister get so damn attractive? At what point did she become worthy of sex?

I caught up with Pouge and pointed her out to him.

"Your little sis knows how to dance doesn't she?"

I laughed and he shoved me back.

"Aaron hasn't missed it," Said Caleb from up the front as he surveyed the situation.

Sure enough Aaron was staring at the dancing girl.

"He touches her, his arse is mine,"

We reached Kate and she ran over to hug Pouge.

"Hi," I watched her and snorted.

"You're late,"

"Yeah had a thing with the family. Whose this?"

"My new room mate, Sarah. This is Pouge Parry, Tyler Simms, Reid," I interrupted her.

"Garwin Ried, Garwin," I took her hand

"Good evening,"

"You know Sarah's my grandmothers name, you kind of remind me of her,"

Caleb cut me off.

"Caleb Danvers and you don't bring me grandmother to mind in anyway,"

Damn him. He took what I said and used it against me.

"Good," she laughed. "Sarah,"

Sarah turned at looked at Pouge.

"So you must be Araynias older brother then?"

"Yeah,"

Carlee looked around.

"Hey speak of the devil she's coming back and bringing a stray puppy with her,"

**(Back to Normal POV)**

I left the floor to talk with Pouge but as I left I felt like I was being followed I turned around and saw Aaron Abbot walking after me his girlfriend Kira and goon Patrick following.

"Just great,"

"Hey bro," I went up and hugged him.

"Tyler, Reid," I went to say Calebs name but was cut off.

"Hey Caleb,"

"Kira," I gave the girl a death glare.

"How was your summer?"

"Um,"

She turned back to face me and Sarah.

"I'm Kira," she held out her hand and I felt like spitting in it.

Sarah took it. "Sarah,"

"Uh right, from the Boston public. Tell me how does one go about getting into Spenser from a public,"

"Why don't you give it a rest Kira,"

"Yeah go screw your dog," I said nodding in the direction of Aaron.

"Why don't you give it a rest," Aaron stepped in between Kira and Caleb.

I smiled this should be fun.

"I don't want any trouble Aaron,"

"I'm sure you don't," He turned away from Caleb and to me.

"You still shaking that sweet thing of yours Araynia?"

I stared at him in non-belief.

"Wait did you speak?" I paused "Because I don't think you have a right to talk to me like that, if at all,"

Kira stood up for him this time.

"Cool it whore," she shoved me.

"What the hell is your problem Kira?"

"My problem? There is no problem,"

"You saying you are perfect?"

"I guess I am,"

I laughed "Hey if you are so perfect shouldn't you be nicer? Have decent sized eyebrows and not be an insecure little tramp?"

She looked at me and Aaron cut in.

"Firey Rayne. You look delicious,"

"Don't you talk to my sister like that," Pouge stepped forward and shoved Aaron backwards. Patrick stepped in for Aaron and Reid for Pouge.

"I think you owe Kira and apology,"

"Actually I think Kira owes Sarah and Araynia the apology," Said Caleb also stepping forward.

Aaron shoved him hard but a new guy I hadn't seen before stepped in holding him back.

"Woah," He laughed at looked at Kira. "You were being kinda bitchy,"

I smirked at him and nodded to Kira noticing that Patrick grew a sickly green color. I stepped back taking Sarah with me as he threw up all over the back of Aarons jacket, Kira screamed as it rebounded onto her. I couldn't help but laugh and look to the blue-eyed blondie who I knew would have been behind it. He raised his eyebrows and me and smiled.

"You idiot,"

Reid laughed.

I looked over to the DJ as he picked up his mic; the static screeching hurt my ears.

"Guys, uh guys. Dylan just called he said he saw three cop cars headed this way on OId Dale Road,"

I turned to the boys and smiled.

"Let's go,"

We headed off in a big group, most of the people around us were running at first the group was walking quickly but the adrenaline from the others got to us and we began to run too. The sand fell away as my feet hit it and Carlee was squeaking from behind when ever she slipped. Eventually I just grabbed her arm and pulled her ahead of me. Even though she had been there for around six hours and she was smashed. When we got to the cover of the forest we slowed.

"Need a ride?" I looked over at my brother as he talked to Kate.

"No Sarah drove us out here," I looked at them.

"See you back at the dorms girls," Carlee kissed my cheek and gave me a tight squeeze.

"Will I see you back at the dorms?" My brother asked again.

"It's getting late I'm just gonna crash." She kissed him. "Call me in the morning?"

Tyler, Reid and the new guy were trailing behind me and Carlee who were trailing behind Caleb Sarah and the happy couple.

"I could use a lift," The stranger moved forward.

"No problem,"

"Hey nice going back there," Caleb spoke to him. "Caleb,"

"Chase," Finally a name to put to face. "I thought that guy and I were about to go at it, his friends puking sure came at an opportune time,"

I laughed and looked back at Reid.

"Didn't it though," He placed his hand on Tylers shoulder.

Kate, Sarah, Chase and Carlee split off from us.

"Later Araynia,"

"Chao girlie see you in the dorm,"

"Nice meeting you,"

"Yeah it was a pleasure," I shouted back.

I noticed the guys had brought Tylers hummer. I walked over to the door behind the drivers' side with Caleb and he held the door open for me while I got in. I noticed him staring at Sarah.

"Goodnight,"

Pouge got in on the other side of me. I stared as Caleb got in.

"Ohhh," I said quietly in his ear and he play slapped me.

"She is right. Sarah wants you man,"

"That's bullshit," I looked at Reid in the front.

"Just cause she doesn't fall for your charm like every other girl," I mocked him.

"Yeah don't be jealous Reid,"

I looked out at Sarah she had wound down her window.

"My car won't start"

Tyler wound his window down.

"Hope in with us,"

"I can't just leave it here,"

"I can fix it for you," I looked at Reid.

"Reid don't,"

"It's not over yet boys," he opened his car door with attitude and strutted over to the banged up Volkswagen.

"Let it go it's his life man,"

"But he is our friend bro I'd hate to loose him,"

I watched him open the bonnet of the car and stare at the engine.

Naturally he was going to use.

"Try it again,"

The car started without a doubt.

"Thank you,"

I could see the cop cars now.

"Got a bowl move over," Reid pushed Tyler aside out of the drivers' seat.

"Hell yeah," I said from behind.

"But it's my car,"

"Move over baby boy. Now," He moved over.

"I hate being called that," he retorted and I had to add it.

"How do you think I feel being called Baby girl?"

Reid closed the door and started the engine.

The cops were coming up behind us.

Tyler was laughing.

"Drive it baby," I said patting Reid on the shoulder.

"No sweat," he took a sharp turn and I braced myself against his seat.

Caleb kept looking back in distress.

"Ah we gotta pull over,"

"Are you kidding?" I said.

"Oh you wanna stop? That'll impress Harvard,"

He looked back at the cops again.

"Alright what the hell? Let's loose 'em. Hey cut across Marble Head we might as well have some fun while we're at it,"

"Yes,"

I looked back the cops were closer now I couldn't help but laugh. Pouge fell into me around a few bends and I fell into Caleb then the same thing would happen in the opposite direction and we'd fall the other way. We dropped down onto the plain of Marble Head and I jumped out of me seat hitting my head on the roof I started laughing.

"You alright?" Tyler called back.

"Fine," I said trying to breathe.

Fog was closing in around the car all the cops would be able to see would be the lights.

"Yeah!"

I watched as the lighthouse appeared closer.

"Alright guys you ready," Reid was serious now.

I nodded "Uh huh," my desire to cause havoc was all inspired by Reid.

"Come on Caleb it's gonna take all of us,"

I looked to the leader.

The car behind s honked, probably a warning that fell on deaf ears.

Reid stepped harder on the accelerator and I closed my eyes, when the opened I could see perfectly through the night and fog.

"Harry Potter can KISS MY ASS!!"

"WOOO!"

We went over and then up hovering above the cops car for a few seconds.

"You know Reid seeing you and Harry Potter might not be so bad but you and Draco now that'd be hot. I think Harry would be more Tylers type."

"Hey I feel insulted,"

"At least I didn't say Ron," The car howled with laughter and we started to descended. We landed hard right behind the cop car. The two policemen looked back at us with startled eyes. Reid threw the car into reverse and took off.

"Nicely done," I said as we got back into a cruising speed and by cruising I mean legal.

"Well I am the best," I rolled my eyes at him.

"So Tyler what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Going to Nickys'," I smiled.

"Beating Aaron at some more pool?"

"Yeah,"

"I'll tag along, Kate and Sarah had to pick up some things in town today but we didn't end up doing proper shopping,"

"You might run into them hey man," Pouge patted Calebs shoulder.

"That's right you are going to see Gormen tomorrow aren't you?" He nodded.

"Take her," I whispered "She'll enjoy the scenery,"

He nodded to me.

We pulled up at the dorms and Caleb once again held the door for me to get out.

"Why thank you. So chivalrous," he smiled at me.

"Pouge can you give me a lift home?"

"Sure. Night Araynia, behave I'll be back to check up on you later,"

"Got it all boys must be gone by 3,"

He rolled his eyes at me and led Caleb off to his motorbike.

"Ohh look Caleb is behind him this time," I muttered and Tyler broke into laughter while Reid put his hand out for a hi-five.

We walked into the dorms together and the two insisted on walking me back to my dorm.

"Thanks guys," I said when we reached my door.

"Welcome,"

"See you tomorrow. I was thinking in the morning you guys could listen to a new piece I've put together,"

"Sure,"

"Night,"

"Night,"

"Night," They left and I opened the door. Carlee had passed out on the bathroom floor and so I picked her up and placed her in her bed.

"Silly girl,"

I undressed and put on some black short shorts and a white tank top before going to lie down on the bed. As I lay down I felt a pull in my chest and jerked back up I looked over to the clock it was 2.00, my breathing was rapid. Did I feel someone using? I heard a scream. I ran to the door and opened it. Reid had scared Sarah and by the looks of it she was on her way back from the showers.

"Smooth Reid," I shook my head and turned around walking over to it and lying down in bed.

I closed my eyes and curled up into a ball. I hadn't seen Dante at all during the six hours at the Dells. I felt a little neglected he hadn't even phoned to say he wasn't coming. Doubt raided my mind, what if he was with someone else? No he loved me. I pushed the eerie feeling in my stomach to the back of my mind but the tears that apply pressure to my eyes couldn't be stopped and I cried myself to sleep.


	3. Chapter Two Fights and Obscenities

I woke up and turned over my eyes scanning the room. Carlee was sitting up with a warm face washer placed on her head.

"Headache?"

She scowled at me as I walked over to the cupboard and got dressed. Skinny leg black jeans and a black strapless top with a red pinstriped vest.

"How could you let me drink so much?"

"Hey darling I'm not your keeper,"

"Argh,"

"Hey I'm going to get some breakfast and the paper do you want anything,"

"Yeah some hot coffee would be nice,"

"You got it babe,"

I headed down to the cafeteria, the sun was already bright so it had to be a later than 9. I reached the line and looked up to the big clock. 10.06. I really slept in.

"What would you like dear?" The lady behind the counter asked.

"Two plates of waffles and two coffees please,"

She nodded and I looked around.

"8.20,"

I handed her a ten dollar note. "Here,"

"Hey Araynia," I looked over to Tyler, Reid and him were walking towards me.

"Hey sup?"

"Nothing much. When did you get up?"

"About 9.50. Yourselves?"

"Around 9,"

"Here you go dear," She handed me my change and left the two plates and take-away coffee cups on the bench. I grabbed the two plates and balanced one in the nook between my elbow and the other plate. Then I grabbed the copy-cat Mc Donald stands the coffees were in.

"I have to get this up to Carlee she is having a fit because I let her drink so much. When I got in she was passed out on the floor. Surprised she made it up the stairs actually,"

They laughed.

"So what was up with Sarah last night?"

"She thought she was being watched in the shower,"

"Really?"

"Yeah,"

"Creepy,"

Tyler butted in. "Not really could easily have been Aaron or one of those perverted pricks,"

"Yeah I'd say it was Reid but we had only just gotten back. By the way why were you still outside my dorm?"

"Pouge asked me to make sure you stayed there,"

"Whatever,"

We got to the dorm and Tyler opened the door for me.

"Thanks," I looked over at my room mate who had fallen asleep and had the warm towel dripping down her top.

I shook my head and placed the plate and coffee on her bedside table and mine on my table.

"Utterly hopeless," the boys had taken a seat on my bed and Tyler was admiring my latest drawings of the gang.

"You are getting better you know?"

"Thanks," I removed the cloth from Carlees' chest and put it back in the bathroom.

"I mean you were always great at the cartoon stuff but the realistic shit is getting amazing,"

I smiled brightly.

"You guys eaten?"

"Yeah,"

"Hope you don't mind,"

Reid shook his head. He was laying on my bed now his hands above his head. I sat down at next to his chest and started to eat.

"How'd you get the posters on the ceiling?"

I gave him the, are you kidding me look.

"Duh, I used,"

"For someone who was so against it when we were little you sure seem to have taken a liking,"

I nudged Ty.

"Yeah keep talking baby boy,"

He glared at me earning a laugh from both me and Reid.

"So this new piece about anyone in particular?"

"Kind of but you have to wait till we get to the music room,"

"It surprises me sometimes how much power you have at this school,"

"Hey if you were a good student you'd get special privileges too,"

I looked over at Tyler.

"How was the meeting?"

"Yeah just the preparation thing. Really boring,"

"Fair enough,"

Reid looked at me.

"How about you? I didn't see Dante anywhere last night,"

"Yeah well I guess he must have been busy," I bit the inside of my bottom lip.

"So he didn't show at all?" I shook my head.

I finished my breakfast and coffee leaving the remnants on my desk.

"Carlee will clean it up. Come on," I grabbed a case from beside my cupboard and slung it over my shoulder. It was true being a good student did come with privileges, even on the weekends I could get into the music room for some practice.

"You read the paper yet?" A girl asked me as I passed.

"Rachelle, no why?" I stopped.

"That new kid, he lived on our floor," she said motioning to Reid and Tyler. "He died last night,"

"What?" I asked.

"Over-dose, he did some nasty new drug at the Dells,"

"Fuck,"

"You guys know him well?"

I looked back at the boys and they shook their heads.

"Well catch ya I'll be at Nickys tonight," Rachelle said. She was a good friend, not the very best but close enough. She walked off her blonde hair swaying behind her.

"Yeah I'll see you there,"

We kept walking.

_Cry little sister, thou shall not fall_

_Come, come to your brother_

_Thou shall not fear_

I slide my mobile up.

"Hey Pouge,"

"Hey Rayne I just wanted to call, make sure you were alright. I mean after that kid last night I was a bit worried,"

"I'm fine,"

"You seen Tyler or Reid,"

"Yeah I'm with them now,"

"Can you meet me and Caleb at Nickys later,"

"Sure why?"

"We just need to ask them some questions,"

"Ok,"

I hung up.

"What did he want?"

"Wants to meet us at Nickys, good thing that fits in with our plans huh?"

"Yeah,"

We reached the music room and I entered with the key Ms. Marin had given me.

"Take a seat then,"

I unpacked my electric guitar. It was painted black with green flames curling up the sides.

I plugged it into the amp and placed it on the right pick-up.

I played my opening rift, each string picked echoed a different note, some sounding more metallic than others then I dove into the song.

"It's an addiction but it feels so right.

An addiction that keeps me turning all night.

An addiction; like poison.

The sharpest knife.

An addiction who runs through my veins and life.

They said to stay away.

Wish I'd have listened

Said it'd hurt

I've seen it my eyes have glistened.

Everything I've given to you what did it mean?

Everything you've done for me

You're doing for her.

Yet I kept coming back for more.

should've realized I'd get hurt.

You're so addictive.

All those lies you said

So damn addictive.

those dreams you promised me.

Addictive

The drug that plays inside my head.

Fuck it's addictive

You are just...

A-ddict-tive

I gave you what you wanted now you've said goodbye.

Loving yet another, another perfect high.

The package said non-toxic

Now I'm strung up and dy-ing

I need more, despite all the lying

Couldn't stop once you knew what you wanted

Kept me coming and leaving me haunted."

I stopped. Taking a pen off the stand and fixing up a couple of the words.

"Yeah I've stopped there, I kept changing the meaning of the lyrics. At the start we are talking about a guy who has been cheating on a girl but she can't stop loving him and then we talk about the actual cheating so im not sure where it is going,"

Tyler clapped.

"Not bad,"

"Thanks,"

"Yeah it's good,"

"You going to help me work on it?"

"Yeah," Reid came over and looked over my shoulder.

"Okay see here," he took the pen from my hand and changed a couple of chords.

After a while my phone rang.

Kate.

"Hey Kate,"

"Hey where are you?"

"Huh?"

"Me and Chase are at Nickys. You are still coming right?"

"Oh yeah. Lost track of the time I'll get Carlee,"

"No need, she just walked in,"

"That bitch she didn't even bother to come get me,"

"I take it you're coming then,"

"Yeah I'll be there in a few,"

"Come on guys. I think you need a bit of pool," I said smirking at them.

The two of them walked over to Tylers hummer.

I whistled.

"Not this time," I held up my keys.

"Get in," I unlocked the doors to my black convertible Chevrolet Camaro and got in the drivers seat.

Reid sat in the back. They started arguing over what to play.

"My car, my music," I thought about it for a second before taking a CD out of the center console.

Disturbed started playing.

"Yeah ok I'm happy with that,"

"Couldn't have put on any Anti-flag could ya?"

"Nope but only cause I know it's what you wanted. And if you dare use on my car I will hit you,"

"Bugger,"

"You know in the olden days that used to mean butt sex,"

"Ew," I laughed at him and started the car.

"Oh come on I've seen it,"

"What?"

"You and Tyler. That night at Pouges 17th you guys were trashed and started making out,"

Tylers eyes grew wide.

"Come on I know you both liked it. I'm not saying that you are gay but the kiss was a bit of alright yeah?"

"If I admit I liked it will you promise not to tell anyone else?" Tyler asked.

"I swear on it,"

"Ok I liked it and since then we have kissed about four or five times," I started laughing.

"Now your turn Reid,"

"Yeah ok so you found out my dirty little secret,"

"I know plenty more than that," I smiled at Tyler. "He a good kisser?"

"Well I wouldn't know I've only had a couple to compare," I felt my jaw drop.

"Are you kidding me?"

"No he isn't that's the sad part," I looked in the rearview mirror at Reid.

"Well we'll have to fix that when I stop this car I'll give you something to compare it to,"

We pulled up in the Nickys car park, I stopped the engine.

"Ok come here," Tyler lent over and smiled.

"This means nothing. Oh and if you tell Pouge I will castrate you,"

Our lips met and I felt his tongue running along my bottom lip I opened my mouth and smirked. Reid had to have taught him that. His hand trailed up and grabbed my chin and the other was on the side of my face.

We broke apart.

"Well,"

Tyler took a breath.

"He is good but that was better,"

Reid hit him.

"Hey!"

"Sorry man but I can't lie,"

I laughed and got out.

"I'm going to find Kate and that; I'll see you at the pool tables later,"

"Okay,"

We split after entering the place. I spotted Kate, Carlee and Chase at one of the tables.

"Sorry about that,"

"No problem,"

"Thanks for the breakfast," said Carlee with a grin.

"Yeah well thanks for coming and getting us. Wait you didn't,"

"Sorry but I thought you might have gone with Dante or something,"

"I only ever bring him back to the dorm and that's only if the door is locked and there is music playing,"

She rolled her eyes.

"Hey Chase,"

"Hey, sorry I didn't catch your name last night,"

"Oh it's Araynia I'm Pouges sister,"

"Ah," he shook my hand.

"So where'd Sarah go?"

"With Caleb they were going to run some errands,"

I smiled.

"Ah so he took my advice then,"

"You told him to do that,"

"Yep. He likes what he sees,"

"Yeah well so does she,"

"Awesome,"

I looked over to the pool tables where Aaron and Patrick had challenged the boys to pool.

But my view was cut off by Caleb.

"Hey," I hugged him and then I hugged Sarah.

They took a seat each.

"So what's up?"

"Nothing much just have you seen the scenery out there it's beautiful," I whispered a told you so to Caleb and he kneed me under the table and ordered me a drink.

I continued talking to them but my eyes kept a look out for anything happening between Chase and Kate they were getting close and I was worried about Pouge.

"Hey bro," I didn't have to worry long.

"Hey,"

"Oh hey baby. You missed a great movie," she kissed him on the cheek.

"Yeah. I had to get my bike fixed,"

"Well that's cool Chase kept me company," I choked on my drink. Was she completely idiotic? That was going to make him angry.

"I'll just bet he did," I looked at Pouge and raised my eyebrows trying to tell him to drop it. He removed his Jacket and I watched as Chase mimicked him.

"You right?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Sup man"

"Sup,"

He bent down to Kate.

"You want something to eat?"

"Yeah. I'll just pick at whatever you're having,"

"Pouge could you get me some chips please? Tell Reid it's his turn to pay out, I won last week,"

"Sure,"

I watched him leave; he was walking over to the pool tables. The three greeted each other then huddled over the table. Reid slammed his hand down on the table and I knew why they were betting at the color of the girl at the counters undies. It was a regular game and the reason why Reid would be paying for my dinner. The girl in question tonight was an old girlfriend of mine so I knew Pouge would win. She hadn't worn panties since she started dating. Apparently it was for easy access.

"Up for some foosball?" Chase and Caleb left and I turned back to the girl.

I shook my head as her skirt flew up revealing her bare arse. Pouge took the cash and left.

When he got back he placed my chips in front of me and his in front of Kate.

I zoned back into the girls conversation.

"Ok what just happened?"

"What?"

"Well we're sitting here having fun and now we're watching them have fun,"

I laughed.

"Hey nothing is stopping us," I looked to Carlee and she nodded.

"No. That's just what girls do. You know boys and their toys,"

"You give up way to easily," Sarah looked me and nodded.

"Give me a quarter,"

"Why?"

"Come on. Just give me a quarter and I'll show you what girls do." Kate handed her one and Carlee and I followed her to the juke box.

"Thank you,"

Sarah put on I love Rock and Roll and then I chose the next song.

Meatloaf – Paradise by the dashboard lights

And then Carlee chose a song, something more recent.

Good Charlotte – Girls don't like boys.

I watched as Sarah made her way over to Caleb and Pouge, she was dragging him away from his game. I laughed.

"Well let's not let them have all the fun. Madam," Carlee held out her hand and I took it.

We hadn't even gotten half way into the first song when I heard the glass brake and looked over to the pool tables.

"Fuck. Carlee stay with Kate and Sarah ok?" Reid was shoving Aaron. I saw Caleb and Pouge heading over and so I followed. They took it outside.

"We ain't paying you shit so if you don't like it,"

It was a stand off.

"What's the problem?"

"None of your damn business,"

Reid spoke up.

"He bet me I couldn't make a combo shot and I did," yeah by using but now wasn't the time to question that.

"Why don't we just forget about it ok?"

"Hey," I turned back to look at Nicky. "Take it someplace else ladies,"

"I do find that rather insulting,"

Aaron looked at me.

"Now!"

"Whatever you say Nicky,"

He rammed into Calebs shoulder when he went passed and I followed him with my eyes.

"Piece of shit,"

Nicky closed the door.

Reid was now standing on the opposing side to us.

"What were you thinking?"

"We were just playing them,"

"Yeah come on Caleb they were suckers for it,"

Reid walked right up into Calebs face and I backed off.

"Why don't you quit being such a pussy?"

Caleb grabbed his shoulder.

"I'm not finished with you yet," Reid grabbed Calebs hand except he used, it looked like he literally wanted to break his wrist.

This time I stepped forward though as to what I was supposed to do I was confused.

"Reid please, enough," my voice was soft.

"Reid, stop" Calebs voice was rougher and when he didn't stop he threw Reid backwards.

I watched as he flew backwards into the metal gas canisters and turned my head.

"Ugh,"

"What will it take for you to get it? It's addictive you moron. You've seen what it can do if you abuse it. You want that, that's your business but if you use in the open like you did tonight you risk exposing us all and that I won't let happen,"

Reid levitated one of the canisters.

"Reid don't,"

Caleb lifted his hands. "My power is greater than yours,"

"Not until you ascend,"

"Alright go for it tough guy,"

"NO!" I covered my mouth as Caleb deflected the cylinder and threw Reid back again this time into the glass bottles. I moved in but Pouge held me back. Though when Caleb started walking forward he let go of me and held him.

"Stop it this is crazy,"

I rushed over to Reid with Tyler and helped him up.

"This is for his own good,"

"You right?"

"Yeah," he brushed the glass off.

"Keep using like you did tonight, like you did last night,"

Was this all about Sarah? Did she say something about fixing the car?

"And when you ascend you'll be as good as dead,"

I looked at Caleb; how could he say something like that? I supported Reids left side while Ty had his right.

"So I fixed her car. Big deal."

"Don't play me Reid. I'm talking later and you know it,"

"The hell I do," he pushed me and Tyler back and walked up to Caleb. "I didn't use later," He pushed them both aside and went inside.

"It's not right using on each other Caleb,"

"Yeah tell it to Reid," Tyler followed Reid inside but I stayed out there.

"What was all that about?"

"Last night I felt someone using, it was strong."

I looked at him.

"I felt it too. Two o'clock yeah?"

He nodded.

"Reids lying, It had to of been him,"

"How do you know?"

"Because it wasn't you, Rayne you hate using and Tyler hasn't got the balls to lie to me,"

"Hey," I looked to the door. Sarah was there.

"Hey,"

"You ok?" It started to rain.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine,"

"Let's go,"

"Yeah,"

We all headed back inside. I sat back down at the table and watched as Reid and Tyler started another game of pool.

"So what happened out there?" Carlee asked.

"Just the usual you know how Aaron is,"

"Yeah,"

Pouge and Caleb had sat back down with us.

"Hey Araynia?" I turned to looked at the new person talking to me. It was a boy and I recognized him as Rachelles boyfriend.

"Hey Drew,"

"I think you need to come and see this?"

"What?"

"Have you see Dante lately?"

"No, why?"

"Just come on," I gave Carlee a strange look before getting up and following the tall red-head. Everyone but Chase stood up and followed too curious about Drews behavior. As I past I looked at Reid and Tyler who must have noticed my confusion and stopped playing. We were heading straight for the toilets. Mens; to be specific.

"Drew what is it?"

"This,"

He opened the main door and I saw something I didn't wish to see, and due to the wide door everyone behind me saw it too. Rachelle was all-over some guy. His pants around his thighs and her skirt riding up so you could see her butt. Both of them were moaning like crazy and I couldn't take it any longer I had to look away.

"You sick prick," Just like me Pouge had noticed who it was.

Dante.

The pair stopped and he hastily pulled up his pants with her in front so nothing could be seen and she started apologizing and reasoning with Drew. He was looking at me I could tell.

"Rayne?" I looked up. I wasn't crying anymore.

"No,"

"I'm sorry,"

"No,"

"I don't even know why I am apologizing to you," this time I was left in shock.

"Excuse me?" he came closer and I had to take a step back.

"I mean it's not like you meant anything. You wouldn't even screw me,"

My mouth fell open.

"What you actually thought I had feelings for you?"

I put my head down.

"Pathetic," I could feel Pouges anger radiating from where he stood.

I looked up at him tears were forming now, I moved forward.

"Going to slap me?"

"No, I won't sink to a level at which I cause other people pain. It'll hurt more that way," He looked at me shocked and I just turned around refusing to make eye-contact with anyone and went to walk back to the table.

Rachelle laughed.

"Not even going to fight for him?"

I stopped. "No. You two deserve each other. One worthless whore for a worthless slut,"

"Oh! I'll show you a worthless slut," I turned around at the wrong time and got some ones half eaten burger thrown at me.

I put my hands out and shook the sauce off. Peeled the bun and meat from my chest and placed it on the counter.

"Now whose pathetic?" I asked as I headed to the girls toilets to clean myself up.

I looked in the mirror no one had followed me in yet and so I used to get the stain off.

"Araynia?"

"Yeah I'm still here Kate,"

"All the guys are asking if you are ok,"

"What do you think?"

"Yeah well that is what I told them,"

"Thanks,"

"You're welcome,"

"Come on we're all heading back to the dorms now,"

"Yeah," I followed Kate out and headed back over to the group. Tears were still in my eyes but I refused to let them fall in front of anyone. I'd cry tonight back at the dorms as usual. I was starting to think I cried too much. I got back into the Car but Reid was in the drivers' seat his hand out for the keys.

"I'm not letting you drive after that,"

I mumbled thanks and handed him my keys.

We got back and the boys once again walked me to my dorm.

"Thanks,"

"No problem. He's scum you know that right?"

"Yeah I know," Tyler hugged me.

"Night guys see you in class tomorrow,"

I got in and Carlee was already there.

"How do you always get back so quick?"

"I don't know maybe you're just slow,"

"Yeah."

"I told you he wasn't worth it,"

"I know but I can't help it," I started crying and Carlee came over and sat in my bed. We pulled the covers up over us and rolled onto our sides. She pulled me up against her.

"It's ok Ray just let It out," She slowly rocked me back and forth and that is how I woke up only an hour or so later. I felt the power again this time stronger.

--

Hope you enjoyed this one as you probably know i edited the second chapter as it hadn't been Araynias 17th birthday yet. She is still 16


	4. Chapter Three Peguins and a good horror

I woke up in Carlees arms. My alarm clock was ringing 6am and I lent over her to turn it off.

"Morning?"

"Yeah it's morning,"

"Mmmh," I laughed and pulled the sheets off her.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Well then if you don't want to come and watch me shower,"

"Wait I'm up," I laughed and we grabbed out books, uniform and towels before heading to the showers.

I entered one glass stall and closed the door on her.

"Not fair. You said,"

"I lied,"

I could hear her pouting and I turned on the shower placing my stuff on the bench that was out of the waters spray zone.

"Hey Juliet," Carlee called over to me. Every morning we'd sing in the showers and I guess this morning she chose the song.

"I think you're fine," I replied.

"You really blow my mind,"

"Maybe someday,"

"You and me could run away,"

"I just want you to know,"

"I wanna be your Romeo,"

"Hey Juliet,"

I washed my hair, brushed my teeth and scrubbed at my skin as the warm water cascaded down my body.

When I was done I turned off the water and dried off with my black Egyptian cotton towel. Once dry I pulled on my uniform and threw my messenger bag over my shoulder.

I met Carlee at the door and we headed back to the dorms.

"Nice choice by the way,"

"Welcome,"

I brushed my hair and threw half of it up in a pony tail. Curling the loose bits. I added eyeliner and gloss then turned to her.

"You done?"

"Yeah," I pulled my phone out of the bag and placed it in my hidden skirt pocket making sure it was on silent.

"What have we got first?"

"English,"

"Crap,"

I grabbed out my umbrella.

"What do we need that for?"

"Check out your window," it was raining.

"Oh. Hey could you help me with the tie?"

"Naturally,"

I moved over and tied her tie.

"Come on we better get going,"

Thanks to me we always got to class early and early was better than late or never.

We sat third row up and took out our books slowly students started filing into the class.

"Morning bro. Caleb,"

"Hey Sarah,"

"Tyler,"

"Kate,"

"Reid,"

Everyone I knew seemed to come in pairs.

Then the teacher.

"Good Morning. Mr. Danvers Provost Higgings request the pleasure of your company after class," I looked down at him.

"Now we are going to study four American contemporary writers of fiction. First is Cormac Mc Carthy. Then Tim O'brian, Kent Haruf and last but not least Stephen King,"

"Yeah Dream catcher was the shit,"

I laughed nearly everyone did, but I didn't understand why he couldn't take things seriously.

"Thank you Mr. Garwin but no my choice is The Shining,"

I watched as Reid shrugged.

The class was spent taking brief notes of the history of the authors we were instructed to actually read the novels and express an interpretation on a passage and where the inspiration might have come from. I watched at the end of the class as Caleb left to go and speak with the Provost. I had a quick bite to eat with Carlee, Kate and Sarah for break and then I headed of to my French class.

"Hey," I said as I sat down next to Drew.

"Bonjour," I raised an eyebrow at him

"Pourquoi sommes-nous parler français ?"

He shook his head at me.

"This is French class,"

"Oh well you know the whole two years I've been studying it I always write in German and she never minds,"

I laughed.

"Bonjour classe,"

"Bonjour professeur,"

The work was a translation piece and an insightful new essay on the history of France to be written in French.

"How is everything?"

I sighed this question was bound to come up.

"I'm not too bad; it'll get better though,"

"si vous devez parler svp parlez en français,"

"Désolé,"

I laughed quietly and continued writing.

At lunch I sat down with the group minus Kate because she was getting her food with Chase.

"What did the big boss want?" I asked as I sat down and picked up my fork.

"He heard about the fight at Nickys and just wanted to warn me,"

"Gotcha," I twirled my fork around the carbonara and put it to my mouth. I blew on it to cool it off and then ate it.

Pouge was staring at Kate and Chase.

"Hey Pouge chill ok?"

He growled.

"Look Chase is nice and all but he can't compare to you," I looked over to Sarah who was talking with Caleb. Both their faces held big smiles something must have gone right last night.

Kate and Chase came over and Pouge tried his hardest to subtly show him that Kate was his property some times I couldn't help but laugh. Kate and Chase were talking and Pouge pulled her back into his chest, wrapping his arms around her. I normally wouldn't have found it funny but when he wrapped his arms around her he put his elbow in his own plate of pizza. At the time I had a mouthful of carbonara and so I had to cover my mouth with my hand unfortunately this didn't help my chuckles and I nearly choked on my food. Everyone at the table had their eyes on me. I couldn't swallow and Reids humorous chant of Breathe Gremlin Breathe weren't helping. Finally I stopped and finished what was in my mouth.

"You alright?" Pouge asked.

"Yeah, just your sleeve," I pointed.

"Uh," he quickly swiped his hand away from the pizza tray and moved it.

"That isn't funny," Most of the table was laughing now.

The bell for lunch ended.

My last class was English Literature. We were studying the techniques used to create meaning and writing a draft of our analytical essay. Dante was sitting across from me. Rachelle leaning over and whispering in his ear, I watched the way his lips curled into a smile and turned away to keep myself from crying. Our passion for writing is what drew me to him, he wanted to become a top journalist and I wanted to be an author.

The clock was ticking slowly I kept watching the two of them thinking about what they'd been doing, what they would do I couldn't help myself. I packed up my books and as soon as the bell rang I left.

Tyler caught up with me after class.

"Hey I wanted to know if you wanted to come over to my house tonight. Caleb has a date with Sarah but Pouge and Reid want to come. We'll probably watch some movies, eat. You know the usual,"

"Is homework optional?" I asked with raised eyebrows.

"No, homework is a definite no,"

"I'm in. I'll get my stuff and head over. Or are you offering me a lift?"

"Yeah you can catch a lift,"

"Cool I'll put my stuff away get changed and then meet you out the front,"

I got back to the dorm; on my pillow was a letter from Carlee.

_Going out with Tania. __J Probably be back late if you know what I mean._

I shook my head and threw down my books, took off my clothes and changed into some denim jeans, studded belt and wrist bands, an orange and grey stripped top that I had sewed together so it was now officially boob tube length. I also put on my fingerless gloves. I took my hair out and ran my hand through it. No knots.

I wrote a letter for Carlee and left it on her bed.

_Going to Tys be back later if you get this. Love you Araynia._

I then headed down. I looked around Tylers hummer wasn't anywhere to be seen, my eyes landed on the silver BMW. We'd be taking Reids car.

I walked over and waited the two came down shortly after.

"Woah and I thought girls took ages,"

"Yeah well we had to deal with Aaron again,"

"Oh,"

I hopped into the back. Reid was driving.

"So what time are we going to get back?"

"Don't know, but since my house isn't far off I'd say 11,"

"Cool. Any later and Pouge would fry me," They laughed.

Three Days Grace started playing.

My head bobbed to the beat as we drove.

"I. HATE. EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU. WHY DO I LOVE YOU?" Reid and I started singing and Tyler laughed.

"Come on baby boy join in,"

"Ok. Every time we lie awake after ever hit we take. Every feeling that I get, but I haven't missed you yet,"

We were all singing Never Too Late when we pulled up to the house.

"It's not too late, never too late,"

I got out. Pouges bike was already here.

"Hello boys, Araynia," I smiled politely.

"Hello Gwen," I said as I passed Tylers mum.

We had walked into the lounge room and I saw my brother lying spread out on the couch watching TV. I snuck up quietly and jumped on top of him.

"Oof! Araynia you bitch,"

"Sorry bro but I couldn't help it,"

"Get off," I was roughly shoved to the floor.

"So firstly, what are we going to watch? And secondly, who brought the lollies?" I looked at them smiling and Tyler sighed.

"I'll go get the food, Reid you chose a movie,"

I watched Reid scanning through the shelves for a movie to watch. His finger was running across all the spines and I was nodding or shaking my head at each movie.

"What the hell are you doing?" Asked Pouge.

"I don't want him to choose something I'm not going to like,"

"Well I don't think he can see you, go over there and help him,"

I huffed. "Fine," I got up and walked over to Reid.

"Watcha planning on watching?"

"Don't know yet. Wait yes I do," he pulled out a DVD.

"Oh, no!" I said backing away.

"Oh yes," He held the DVD up and brought it closer to me I screamed and ran to the other side of the room.

"I can handle anything; scary, horror, gore, romance, sport, comedy, sci-fi, suspense thrillers. Anything but that,"

Pouge sat up and looked at me like I was crazy, I just pointed.

When Pouge saw what DVD Reid had he laughed.

"Well it is a family movie and it'd be scary to you,"

I was down on my knees.

"Please Pouge save me," Tyler walked back in.

"What the hell is with the racket," he raised his eyes at me.

"I don't want to know do I?" I looked at where I was kneeling and stood up.

"Don't be an idiot Tyler I'm just trying to make him change his mind,"

"About what?"

"The movie,"

Tyler looked at the movie.

He laughed too.

"It's not funny. Those things could kill me,"

"Araynia. One it's animated and Two it's just Happy Feet,"

He placed the bowls of lollies and chips on the table and took the DVD from Reid.

"No. Please I'll do anything, but the penguins they're scary I mean they WODDLE!! Anything that woddles is bad news,"

"So is that why you dropped out of Ms. Smiths class?"

That one was good I couldn't help but laugh.

"Fine but if we watch those things I get to chose the next one,"

"Deal," I held my hand out to Reid and he took it.

I sat down and grabbed the bowl of chips, pulling it close.

They guys all bunched together on the couch with me taking up the most room because I refused to have my legs dangle off the couch where a penguin could grab them.

When the movie finished I looked over to the guys. Reid had his legs lying across Tylers lap and Pouge had me cuddled up next to him. I got up and dusted myself off. Chips and lollies fell from my clothes; during the movie I had screamed and jumped and which ever bowl I had ended up losing its contents to my chest.

"My turn" I said with an evil smirk.

"Oh no," Said Reid.

"You chose the scariest movie for me now Im going to chose the scariest movie for you,"

I walked over to the cabinet and ran my fingers along the rows and rows pausing every now and then contemplating the movie.

It was down to four choices and I'd let Ty chose the one we would watch.

I took out each movie and spread them on the shelf.

"Tyler,"

"What?"

"Come here,"

I watched him slide Reids legs off his lap and walk over.

"These are the options which do you choose?"

"You're kidding right?"

"No,"

"Hmm," He was thinking about it. "That one," he pointed to the collection of plays we'd all been in since we were kids.

"Nice choice,"

"Okay thanks to Tyler we are watching this," I held the movie up and heard Pouge groan. Reid however looked horrified.

I put it on and pressed play.

Pouge fell asleep during the movie and Tyler was next to me we both were laughing every time Reid would pop up on the screen.

"Ok I give mercy," he said after half an hour.

"Good ok time for the real movie," I got up, kicked Pouge to wake him and changed the disc.

The menu for the Amityville Horror came up.

"Much better," Pouge said. We all switched seats this time I was sitting next to Reid and Tyler apparently Pouge was sick of being used as a foot stool so I used Reid instead.

Even though I had watched the movie a few times I still jumped at certain points. Once I jumped and was holding the bowl of hot chips that Gwen had brought us. The chips flew into the air and landed on Reids chest instead of mine, he got up and started yelling because the chips were extremely hot and I did nothing but laugh.

"You're going to get it now Gremlin," I screamed as he grabbed the ice from his coke and shoved it down my top.

"AHH!!" This started a pillow fight that ended with Tyler as the champion.

We then finished watching the movie. Pouge offered to give me a lift back to the dorms.

"Thanks. I still can't believe you fell for the sneak attack,"

"Shut up,"

"What are you upset because your little sister got you out?"

"Rayne I can push you off the bike so I'd shut up,"

I did as I was told and climbed on the bike behind my brother.

I loved riding on his motorcycle I felt so free, there were no confinements and you literally felt like you were flying, not that I needed a motorbike for that.

We got to the school.

"Thanks,"

"You're welcome. Tyler and Reid will be coming back soon so you better get to bed before they keep you up,"

I laughed.

"See you tomorrow, swimming trials are on Friday aren't they? Well I'll be cheering for you,"

I went upstairs and unlocked the door taking off my wet t-shirt and sauce stained jeans and putting them in the laundry pile; I would wash them tomorrow. I threw on a long t-shirt that once belonged to either Tyler of Reid I couldn't remember but I had taken it last year when we had a pool party.

Carlee wasn't back yet so I removed my letter from her pillow and lay down in bed. It wasn't long after when I felt the power again. The idea of that type of power scared me and I told myself even though my head told me there was no way it was him, that Reid was just using.


	5. Chapter Four Just a little spider bite

The few days flew past. Kate and Chase had been hanging out a lot and apparently Pouge had become enraged by jealousy and now she wouldn't talk to him. We didn't do much together over the two days because of our work load but then again that wasn't new. Both nights we'd hung up in each others dorms and played a game. Our latest craze was a mixture of Truth or Dare and strip poker. We played with a deck of truth or dare cards and the person whose turn it was would ask another person to choose a card. We wrote the cards up ourselves so that everything was something we were willing to do or answer. The person who chose a card would state truth or dare and if they refused to answer the truth or complete the dare they would have to take of one article of clothing. The game however was boring as the numbers were down. Caleb and Sarah didn't want to play and Kate was with Chase. Pouge played on the Tuesday night but skipped Wednesday and Thursday because he needed time to 'study'. So both nights it was just Carlee, Reid, Tyler and I.

"Kate please, at least come down for the trials,"

We were in the library Sarah and Carlee were going. Sarah because she was now dating Caleb and Carlee because she liked staring at the guys and girls in their swim suits.

"No,"

Sarah tried another tactic.

"Chase is swimming,"

Kate looked up and I felt a surge of anger run through me. She wouldn't go for my brother but she'd go for him.

"Ok. I'll come," We headed down to the pool together I kept looking over at Kate and shook my head. She couldn't see how much Pouge truly loved her and that was disappointing.

Carlee opened the doors and walked over some space in the stands.

No one had started swimming yet but it would start soon.

Tyler was up first, he was the king at breaststroke.

"Come on TY!! Let's see it Baby boy," He came first and when he got out with the help of Reid he turned and glared at me. I just waved back.

Reid swam backstroke.

When he had finished, earning himself another first. Pouge stepped up.

He swam the butterfly. The gun went off and I watched as he dived into the water.

"Come on Pouge!!" I shouted standing up and clapping.

Carlee who had been singing a couple of creative cheerleading chants started clapping too.

"Go for it!"

He touched the side before any of the others and took off for the second lap in the lead. He'd won and got out of the pool.

"WOO!!"

"Look there's Chase," I turned to look at Kate and nearly bit her head off. I watched Chase talking to Caleb. If I had read correctly he'd be swimming against Caleb in freestyle.

They took up their positions on the starting blocks. The gun went off and they dove into the water.

"Come on Caleb," I cheered

"You can do it!" I turned to Sarah and nodded in approval.

"That's it you have to be a supportive girlfriend," she blushed.

I watched the pool again.

"Let's go!"

They had both hit the end at the same time and turned around. Caleb slowly took the lead but other then that miniscule distance they were neck and neck.

"Alright Caleb,"

Chase took a burst of speed and touched the wall first, I gasped as Caleb hit his head against the wall.

"CALEB!" Sarah stood up but I grabbed her.

Chase was pulling him out.

"Come on, slowly," I said.

Carlee and Kate were still sitting at the stands but both were shocked.

The guys were crowding around him.

"Jeez let him get some of that air. I'm sure he needs it,"

Sarah didn't listen to what I said and stood right over him.

"He alright?"

"He'll be fine,"

"What happened?" I asked.

"No idea,"

I looked down at him and watched his eyes flicker open.

"Thank god,"

"You ok man?"

"There you are. Had me going there for about a second,"

"You had me so worried,"

"Hey that was pretty damn funny," I said trying to lighten the mood.

He squinted his eyes.

"Banged your head pretty good,"

"Lucky for you Chase was there to get you out man. Before you sucked up the pool,

Chase laughed.

"He also whipped your arse,"

I hit Reid.

"What it's true,"

The bell rang.

"Look we have to go,"

"Talk to you later Caleb,"

I headed back to Kate and Carlee.

"He alright?"

"Yeah he's fine,"

"OK well let's go,"

I headed towards the legal room. It wasn't something I was particular interested in but I was good at it. I didn't even want to get into something that involved the law. In fact I hated the idea of rules but mother insisted I stayed in the class and became something worthwhile rather than a novelist.

I walked in and sat down in the second top row. I saved two places for Pouge and Caleb.

They came in a little while after.

"Hey,"

"Hey," the replied in unison.

"Couldn't do that again if you tried," I said taking out my sketch book.

"You are wasted in this class Rayne," Caleb said watching me start a new drawing.

"I know but try and go against my mothers' word and see how far you get,"

He nodded and smiled glumly.

I didn't pay any attention during that class. I knew the majority of what he was teaching because law was all based around common sense. Even if people didn't follow or agree it was still common sense.

I was sketching a desolate London street that I had seen in From Hell. The light had been broken and the picture was shaded dark to give the effect that it was at night.

A knock of the door made me look up. A girl walked in and handed Mr. Brev a piece of paper.

"Thank you. 12 amendments were suggested. Ten eventually ratified and became the what Ms. Snider?"

"The bill of rights,"

"Right you are. Arguably the first being the most important. Read it for us Mr. Simms," I looked over at Ty and laughed because beside him Reid looked asleep although when Tys name was mentioned he sat up.

"Mr. Collins you are wanted in the Provosts' office,"

I looked down at Chase sitting in the first row and then to Caleb.

"Mr. Simms,"

I watched as Chase left and then went back to my drawing once again drowning out the sounds of class, being Tylers' voice.

The bell rung and I packed up my bags. Packing away my sketch book and other stuff I left with Caleb and Pouge.

"So you guys have any plans for tonight?"

"Yeah we are going to be busy," I watched as Caleb nudged Pouge.

"Oh, ok," I went back to the dorm and chucked my stuff on my bed.

"Rayne could you help me please?"

I looked over to the bathroom.

"With what?" I got up and walked in watching her trying to undo her corset bra.

I chuckled.

"Here," the clasp came undone easily.

"See now that is why you need to date girls, you got that undone really quickly and one handed too,"

I shook my head.

"Bye Carlee,"

I pulled my sketch book from my bag and sat down at the desk. I finished the design on the girl in the pictures corset and dress. Tiny detail was my specialty.

"You coming down for dinner,"

"Yeah," I closed the book and got up, stretching.

"It's raining we should probably take this," she held up my black umbrella.

"Ok,"

WE headed out of the door and I went over to Kates dorm.

"You guys coming to dinner?"I asked when Sarah opened the door.

"Well I am but I haven't seen Kate since lunch,"

"That's weird she'll probably come down with Chase though so lets get down there,"

"Okay," she nodded and locked the door.

After dinner we headed across the grounds back to the dorms; Carlee and me under my umbrella and Sarah under hers.

"Hey could you call Caleb for me Sarah?"

"Why?"

"Oh he and Pouge were acting strange this afternoon and I want to see what's up,"

"Sure," I looked around at the blackened sky as she dialed.

"Hey Caleb," she paused. "Am I going to see you tonight?" another pause. Thunder sounded and I jumped.

"Loud noises," I hissed to Carlee and she stifled her laughter.

"I'll be in my room,"

She hung up.

"He didn't sound any different but I got the feeling that what he was doing was something he didn't want people to know about,"

I nodded "That's what I thought,"

We got back into the building and put down our umbrellas.

"Wonder what he's up to?" I thought out loud.

"Maybe he is infiltrating the administrations building because he is afraid that an enemy spy has found his way among us and is threatening all of our lives," I looked at Carlee and laughed.

"I don't know where you come up with this stuff but I want to go there,"

"Well it's over the land of milk and honey so it'll be a long walk,"

Sarah laughed.

"Well then I better," she stopped talking. We had reached her door and there was a letter on it. She took it from the door and flipped it open. I read over her shoulder.

"Kate's gone to the infirmary,"

Carlee looked at me.

"I wonder what's wrong," Sarah said. She opened the door and walked in.

"Call them, maybe the nurse will let us know what is going on,"

"Yeah," she picked up the phone and dialed.

"Hello this is Sarah Wenham; I'm Kate Tunneys' room mate. She left me a note saying she was going over there is everything alright?"

I sat down on Kate's bed.

"Well how sick is she?" Sarah put the phone on speaker.

"She came in complaining of chills and a headache. Within an hour she had a 101 degree temperature,"

"Well what could it be?"

"The doctor is checking her now we'll call you when we know more,"

"It's ok I'm coming over there," She hung up the phone and looked at us.

"Feel up to another walk?"

I nodded and grabbed the umbrella again.

No one talked on the way to the infirmary, fog was thick and the wind sent chills up my spine but I stayed huddled together with Carlee. The forest was getting darker and Carlee kept whimpering. Seventeen years old and still afraid of the dark; though if I had fallen down an abandoned mineshaft when I was little I probably would've been too.

We reached the doors and opened them, the hospital smelt like anti-septic. I walked up to the desk.

"Any changes?"

"No. The doctor will be out shortly. Take a seat,"

I sat next to Sarah and grabbed her hand.

"It'll be alright," I said quietly.

The doctor came out.

"You can go to the window to see her," Sarah stood up and looked in through the glass. I followed and placed my hand on her shoulder. Kate looked terrible. There were little oddly colored lumps all over her body, they looked painful. She had an oxygen mask over her mouth and I covered my mouth to stop a gasp. Pouge needed to know.

"We have to take her to the hospital. Could you please call and arrange transportation," he said to the nurse.

Sarah turned around.

"Why are you taking her to the hospital at Gloucester?"

"Her temperature jumped to 105 and she is showing symptoms of anaphylactic shock,"

I turned away from the doctor and back to Kate.

"What does that mean?"

"It's uh a severe allergic reaction."

"To what?"

"Uh, we're not sure. It's as if she has been bitten by hundreds of insects. Like spiders,"

I looked back to the doctor he was an idiot right spiders were arachnids not insects. But over such a short period of time that many spiders could not have bitten her. I felt my stomach clench and the thought about that power can back to me. What if this was what I'd been feeling? What if some one had spelled Kate?

"We'll go with her to the hospital. Once there we'll call Caleb. If we call Pouge he is bound to flip," my words were cut off by my mobile.

"Pouge?" I looked at Sarah she shook her head.

"Yeah sure I can meet you there. Tell Tyler I need a lift ok?"

"Bye,"

I hung up.

"I have to go some urgent family meeting. Carlee stay with Sarah. I have to go meet Reid and Tyler out the front. Did you want me to tell Caleb?"

"No I'll call him when the ambulance arrives,"

"Got it see you later,"


	6. Chapter Five Pushed out of nest to fly

I left the building and ran across campus to the parking lot. Reid and Tyler were already there.

"Where have you come from?"

"No where," I said casually. "Come on lets go,"

I got into Tylers hummer and we drove in silence to Gormens.

I got out Pouges bike was there and he was waiting with it.

"Hey Pouge what's up?"

"Me and Caleb just broke into the administrations office,"

"WHAT!" For once Carlees wild and bizarre accusations were correct.

"Come on I'll tell you more inside," I followed my brother inside and we went downstairs into the basement.

I sat down next on the seat in between Pouge and Reid.

"Recently Caleb and I have seen a darkling, the same darkling. It's in the form of the kid who died at the Dells. Caleb has seen it twice I only saw it once. In the pool today Caleb went head first into the wall because he swore he saw Chases eyes turn black. So we went to do some background checking and it turns out his real name is Goodwin pope,"

That name soundly vaguely familiar.

"Goody Goodwin pope?"

He nodded "Chase was adopted and on his eighteenth birthday his adoptive parents died in a car crash," I sat in silence and looked at Tyler and Reid.

I heard Caleb enter and start walking down the stairs and so I stood and watched him.

"I've told them everything. About the darkling what we found in Chases file,"

Caleb wiped his hand down his face and looked over to the book of damnation. The book left the shelf and flew over to the center of the altar. I sat down. A ring of fire shot up around the book and it opened.

"It's a list of names. The charges on John Putnam and his family during the war. Pope was one of them. Goody Pope. Widow of Jacob, mother of Hagen,"

"So what?"

"So she claims that John Putnam came to her as an incubus in her dreams. After she was widowed. The book also records births and deaths during the damnation. Goody Popes husband Jacob died June 4th 1692 her son Hagen was born April 11th 1693. That's ten months and twenty four days later," I swallowed.

The book fell.

"If what you're saying is true and Hagen Pope is the bastard son of John Putnam then the fifth in the covenant didn't end in Salem,"

"And Chase is one of us,"

"That's crazy. He can't be,"

I rested my head in my hands. My phone started vibrating but I wouldn't answer it.

"The night after the party at the Dells someone was using. The power was strong enough to wake me. The next night it happened again,"

"I felt it both times,"

"Yeah I felt it then,"

"See I told you. I felt it too,"

"When you said it wasn't you were you lying?"

"No,"

"You swear,"

"I swear,"

"Then it was him,"

Calebs phone started ringing. He took it out of his inside pocket.

"Hey could I call you," he paused.

"Wait, wait, wait. What?" I looked up; it had to have been Sarah.

"Ok listen I want you to go back to your dorm and wait for me there. I'll see you soon ok?"

"Was that Sarah?" He looked to me.

"You knew?"

I nodded.

"Knew what?" asked Pouge.

"He's put a spell on Kate,"

"What are you talking about? What kind of spell?"

"Creation...spiders,"

"They're taking her to a hospital in Gloucester."

Pouge had stood up and was backing away to the stairs.

"Wait don't do anything till we know,"

"You're talking about Kate!"

"Pouge," I screamed. He had taken off up the stairs and I went to go after him.

"Araynia no," I went to keep moving but I felt I couldn't. Caleb was using on me.

"Caleb he is my brother I won't let him kill himself over her. Tyler your keys please?" I could hear his bike out the front. Ty threw me his keys.

"Caleb let go!" I yelled at him and it felt like a barrier had been shattered. I ran while Caleb was down, up the stairs and out the front getting into the hummer I threw it into reverse and sped off after my brother. He'd be going to Gloucester and so that was the way I headed.

I was doing 120 but I didn't care, I needed to get to him before he did something stupid and ran into the vengeful fifth son.

I turned a corner. My phone was ringing it was Reid I used to answer and put it on loudspeaker.

"What?"

"Where are you?"

"I'm tracking Pouge on the freeway between there and Gloucester,"

"Be careful Rayne,"

"I will," I hung up.

They wouldn't be too far behind me. I rounded another corner and saw a figure standing in the middle of the road up further was Pouges bike.

"No!"

I screeched the brakes and got out of the car. I was going to kill Chase but he disappeared.

"Pouge," I was running towards him, he was lying on the road like a broken doll. I knelt down and felt for a pulse and checked his breathing. Everything was ok. His left arm was lodged at a painful looking angle and I didn't know what to do. I pulled out my mobile. 911.

When the operator answered I was in tears. "Please I need an ambulance on The Malvern freeway just past route 345. My brother has been in an accident on his motorcycle. He is loosing a lot of blood but he has a pulse and is breathing. Hurry,"

"Someone will be there shortly,"

I heard another car pull up behind us.

"Araynia," I turned and looked back my school skirt was covered in Pouges blood as well as my hands.

"I've called an ambulance they should be here soon but look at all the blood," Tyler pulled me back and into his arms I turned around and cried into his shoulder. Reid came up and placed a comforting hand on my back, he soothingly rubbed it.

I stuttered over my breath.

"I can't lose him, I can't lose him,"

"It's ok you won't lose him,"

Caleb walked over.

"Are you alright?"

I turned around and nodded staring at Pouges limp body.

"It's all he..his bloo...d. Cha...Chase was here when I pul...pulled up but when I went to conf..front him he took off," I closed my eyes.

"I'm go...oing to kill him,"

I could hear the ambulance in the background. They pulled around the corner and Caleb waved them down.

Two men got out.

Caleb told them what had happened and they started working on him, loading him onto the gurney.

"Look I have to go back and see Sarah. If Chase took off there is a chance he has gone back there. Tyler Reid go to the Hospital with him," They nodded and he took off towards his car.

One of the attendants came over to us.

"You his sister?"

I nodded.

"Want to ride with him,"

"Ye...yes please," I walked forward to the back of the ambulance.

"One of you can come with her," Reid and Tyler started talking.

"I'll come," Reid got into the back with me; we were sitting next to each other.

"It's ok Pouge, you'll be alright," I kept whispering over and over again.

"He will be alright," I looked to Reid and smiled.

"Why did you come in here with me?"

"Ty didn't want me driving his car unsupervised. He said he'd rather follow us,"

I laughed quietly.

Reid wiped away a tear. "Come on Gremlin don't cry. He is your brother remember, just like you he wont give up on us,"

I nodded vigorously and stared at my weak-looking brother.

We had gotten to the hospital and they rushed him into the operations ward to fix his arm and stop the bleeding. I walked with him all the way to the doors and then due to regulations I had to stop.

I just stood there looking after the gurney. Then I collapsed into a fit of tears.

Reid grabbed me and walked me over to a chair. I sat down. My head was in my hands tears freely flowing out of my eyes. Tyler was with us now.

They were on either side of me Tyler pulled me in for another hug and I looked over to Reid he was sitting with his like me with his head in his hands.

"I need to call mum," I said after a while of waiting.

Tyler nodded and let go. I took my phone out of my pocket and pressed speed dial 3. IT was ringing.

"Hello,"

"Mum," my voice was still breaking.

"Araynia are you crying? Why are you crying? What's happened?"

I couldn't do it I broke down in tears again and passed the phone over to Tyler.

"Mrs. Parry Pouge has been in an accident. We need you to call the others, the fifth bloodline didn't end in Salem and he is after us,"

There was a paused.

"Don't worry Reid and I are looking after her,"

"Bye," He hung up.

"There we go, she knows. She said she'll be up as soon as she can," I nodded.

The doctor came out of the doors.

"You can see him now; he is in an induced coma. We don't want to cause his brain anymore stress," I sniffed and got up following the doctor to his room. He looked utterly hopeless there in the bed the tubes running in and out of him.

Pouge is my older brother and he was always there to protect me and yet when it mattered most I couldn't protect him.


	7. Chapter Six Fall Fest Happy B

Caleb walked into the room with my mum. I rushed over and hugged her.

"The doctors told me how he is doing," I nodded.

"We all need to talk,"

I looked over to Caleb from my mothers arms.

"I went back to Sarahs' and he was there. He put a spell on Sarah so I'd listen. We fought he says he wants my power once I've ascended and if I don't give it to him he is going to kill you all,"

"No," I whimpered sounding pathetic even to my own ears.

My mother ushered me out of the room to go and get some hot chocolate.

We walked down the hall to the machine.

"I'm so glad you aren't hurt baby,"

"Yeah but Pouge,"

She put in money and pressed the hot chocolate button.

"He's a strong boy he'll pull through,"

"What about Chase? I'm worried mum,"

"It's ok the boys can handle it,"

She handed me my drink and got herself a coffee.

I froze. The boys? Wasn't I one of them too, wasn't I included?

"Come on let's get back in case he wakes up,"

I didn't walk.

"Araynia?"

"You said the boys. So you think I'm incapable of fighting?"

She sighed. "No darling it's just fighting is a masculine thing to do. You're fragile and a girl. I wouldn't want you getting hurt,"

"So you just don't think I can handle myself," I shook my head and walked passed her to the others. Caleb was in there by himself. He came out.

"How is he?"

"Pretty bad,"

"Where's Sarah?"

"Waiting room,"

"I'll have to go say hello later,"

There was a pause. Mum had disappeared she was probably going home to talk to the others.

"I say we all go after Chase, now,"

"Listen it may not be that easy. You stay with Pouge call me if anything changes,"

"Yeah sure," I took a sip from my drink and moved closer to the window.

"I'm going to go in," I walked over to the sliding door and entered with Tyler and Reid following close behind. I sat down next to the bed and grabbed Pouges hand.

"It'll be alright," I fell asleep.

I was being shaken awake. I looked up to see Reid he motioned to a nurse who'd come in.

"You wanted to be told when Kate Tunney woke?"

"Yes,"

"She's awake,"

"Thank you," I checked my phone for the time it was 2 o'clock in the morning.

"I think I'll go see how she is," I smiled at the other two and walked down to Kates room.

When I entered she looked over at me.

"Hey,"

"Hey," her voice was raspy.

"Are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah but do you think you could pour me a glass of water,"

"Sure," I picked up the jug and grabbed a glass filling it only half way up and handing it to her.

"Didn't Pouge come?" I looked at her and nearly cried again.

"No, he came." She was looking at me, urging me to continue.

"He was coming to see you; he took a corner too fast and slipped on the wet ground. He is in an induced coma until he either wakes or it is safe to wake him." She gasped in horror.

"It's all my fault,"

I shook my head.

"No, he shouldn't have been going so fast. Please don't feel guilty. Honestly he's fine,"

She nodded and yawned.

"I better let you get some rest I'll be back in the morning to check on you but then I have to go home and talk to my parents," she nodded.

"Bye,"

"Night,"

I went back to Pouges room the others were sitting in the chairs around his bed dozing off.

I nodded to Tyler who was more awake than Reid and he nodded back.

I sat down in my chair and started shivering. It was really cold in a hospital.

"Here," I looked over to Ty he took off his orange jacket and handed it to me.

"Thanks, come on," I moved over in the chair so that I was at the very edge and he sat down, pulling me back half on his lap and half on the remaining chair.

I snuggled into the crook of his neck and fell asleep.

A cough woke me up.

I moved and felt the squishy thing beneath me stir as well.

"Sorry," said Reid.

"It's ok," I heard Tys voice from beneath me a jumped up.

Though I had gotten up to quick and felt a little light headed.

"Caleb called he wants us to go back to his house, he has a plan for tonight,"

I nodded.

"What's the time?"

"About 9,"

"Ok," I smiled and looked over at Pouge. I ran my hand through his hair and he stirred.

"Pouge?"

"Where's Kate," I let out a sigh of relief.

"You're in the hospital bro, Kate woke up last night she's in the poisons ward but im sure if you get better quickly you can go and see her.

He smiled and tried to sit up.

"No you have to be slow and gentle," I pushed him back down.

"Relax please. You scared me to death and back last night,"

"Sorry,"

"Don't worry just get better,"

He nodded.

"We were just about to leave man. Caleb needs to talk to us,"

He nodded again.

"I'll tell Kate you're up,"

"Bye,"

"Bye,"

We left and I couldn't get the smile off of my face. I walked into Kates room.

"Morning," She said, she was sitting up with a tray of food on her lap.

"Morning. Pouges just woken up,"

She smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah he said that if they let him he will come and see you,"

"Ok,"

"Well I have to get going so I'll see you later,"

"Bye Araynia, Reid, Tyler,"

We got out of the hospital and I shielded my eyes against the sun.

"Bright,"

"Come on lets get to Calebs house,"

I got into the back of the hummer and Ty drove us.

When we got to the house Sarah met us outside.

"Hey how is he?"

"They are both great. Kate woke up last night and Pouge this morning,"

"That's wonderful,"

She smiled at the others.

"Caleb wants to talk to you guys inside. I need to talk to Araynia,"

I gave the others a strange look and then walked away with her.

"I know about the covenant,"

My head jolted up to look at her.

"Caleb told me this morning. I met his father last night,"

"Oh,"

"I'm alright with it though,"

"Ok so what is he talking with them about?"

"The plan for tonight,"

"And why can't I know,"

"You can just not their part. I brought you dress over from the dorms I hope you don't mind,"

"You knew which one it was?"

"Well no Carlee got it for me,"

"How is she?"

"She is fine, says that she hopes they get better. She'll be at the fest tonight,"

I nodded.

"Well then I will see her then I suppose,"

"Yeah."

"So what is this plan?"

"Caleb intends to go after Chase by himself and don't start yelling about how suicidal that is because I've already done that," I closed my mouth. "He needs you guys to stay in plain sight at the fest. He directly threatened me and you first so Reid and Tyler are going to be acting as our body guards."

I nodded.

"Come on let's go inside and get something to eat,"

"Yeah,"

We headed back to the house and went inside.

"Hello Araynia how are you dear?"

"I'm good, just a little tired. I was worrying for most of the night. How about yourself Evelyn?"

"I'm worried too dear. Go on into the kitchen and get yourself something to eat,"

"Caleb and the others will be done soon,"

"Thank you,"

I entered the kitchen and grabbed the handle of the fridge.

"Have you eaten?"

"No,"

"Bacon and eggs sound good?" I grabbed out the big packet of bacon and the carton of eggs.

"Yeah,"

"I'll make a lot because I know Reid and Ty haven't eaten yet,"

"Neither has Caleb,"

"You wanna help?"

"Yeah sure,"

"Ok you fry the bacon up on that one," I pulled a frying pan out from a cupboard and handed it to her with the bacon.

"I'll cook the eggs over here,"

"How many slices of bacon?"

"Use the whole lot,"

"The lot?"

"Well yeah there is only about fifteen pieces in there and there are five of us. That's three each,"

"Oh right,"

I pulled a small pot out from the cupboard and cracked ten eggs in it. I put the carton of eggs back and grabbed milk, cheese and canola spread. I added a cup of milk and a handful of the shredded cheese and then a table spoon of the spread. I turned the flame on and grabbed a whisk from the utensils shelf.

I whisked at the eggs until they solidified to creamy texture.

I pulled the pot away from the top and turned of the heat.

"Shit I forgot to get out the plates,"

Sarah looked at me she was still frying the bacon and she only had one plate that was piled high with it. I did the only thing I could do I used.

Five plates whizzed out of the cupboard and onto the bench.

"Woah!"

"Yeah well don't mention it or they will fry my arse like that bacon," She laughed.

"I won't that's a promise,"

I scooped a fair lump of egg onto each plate and then put the pot in the sink filling it with water.

Sarah brought over the bacon plate and we placed three slices on each plate. I took three of the plates over to the table and Sarah brought over the other two. The boys came in just as I went to get forks.

"Here you go," I handed out the forks and sat down next to Caleb and Reid.

"This is good," Caleb said to Sarah.

"Thanks, but the eggs were all Araynia,"

"Yeah well you can hardly tell," Said Ty sarcastically.

"She is the only one I know who makes them like this. They are Delicious,"

He stuffed his mouth full and I laughed.

Then everything became awkward again.

"Caleb I just want you to know what you are planning on doing is suicidal," I smiled at him and then took another bite from my bacon.

"Good to know," he replied.

After breakfast I went up to the spare bedroom that Sarah had been given to sleep in.

"You don't mind me going for a shower in your unsuite do you? It's just in the open bathroom I always get worried that one of them will walk in."

"Nah go ahead,"

"Thanks," I grabbed a towel from the cupboard and walked into the bathroom.

I took my clothes off and turned on the taps.

I stepped under and the hot water comforted my skin. I grabbed some of the shampoo that was sitting on the floor and washed my hair. Fifteen minutes later I stepped out and wrapped the towel around my body and dried off. Once dry and I put on my bra and underwear

"You can go now," I said to Sarah who was texting on her phone. "Who are you texting?"

"Carlee,"

"Ah ok, well as I said showers free,"

"Thanks," She went into the bathroom to have her shower. I looked through the drawers in the room until I found a button up shirt. I put that on and some loose fitting trackies. I brushed out my hair and grabbed a mousse from the vanity desk. I applied it in my hair so that it would stay wavy. I then went to work on my make-up. Sarah had gotten out of the shower at stood in her underwear at the vanity with me.

"Hey those are cute," I said.

"Yeah I like them,"

"You have anything to wear to the fall fest?"

"Oh Evelyn is lending me a dress to wear,"

"Brilliant, she is really nice once you get to know her."

"Seems so,"

I put on my eyeliner and added a blue silver shadow to my lids and silver glitter as well.

I applied foundation to a few rough patches and a faint very light blush to my cheeks. I added a rose gloss to my lips and then looked over to the clock. It was only three and we didn't have to leave until five. I played with my hair for a bit but ended up leaving it out. Instead I helped Sarah with her hair and make-up. She wanted to go all natural but I insisted on a few natural looking colors. She showed me her dress and my jaw dropped it was gorgeous.

"Woah I can't believe she is lending you that,"

"I know it made me speechless," There was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me dear,"

"Oh come in,"

Evelyn walked into the room.

"The boys are getting into their tuxes now and I thought you might like some help with your dresses,"

"Thank you,"

Sarah passed me the bag that held my dress and I unzipped it. I held the dress up.

"That is beautiful,"

"Thanks,"

The dress was a halter neck the strap was made out of Zarconi diamonds that were also stitched in a string around the dress just under the boobs and it was there that the back of the dress started. The top was basically a bra. Two cups that had a string of jewels follow their line down and around. There was a small diamond cut out that left the bottom of my cleavage shown. It was a baby blue color in silk and followed my hour glass figure perfectly before falling loosely off my hips. The dress fell to just below the floor. The two helped me step into it. I didn't want to stuff up my hair and zip it up.

I put on my silver heels that tied up around my ankle. I wore a silver pentagram necklace around my neck and let my hair flow over my shoulders.

"You look lovely,"

"Yeah well we have to get you ready now," I said looking over at her. I helped her step into her dress and pulled it up. Hers hand two thick short sleeves that spread out maybe an inch or two over her shoulder it fell down showing as mine did cleavage and then fell straight to the floor and was in a beautiful silver white.

"You are ready," I smiled at Calebs mother.

"Thank you for helping us," Said Sarah.

"Yeah thanks,"

"I'll go down into the living room and see if they are down there,"

"Ok,"

I looked over at Sarah she was studying herself in the mirror.

"You need to calm down,"

"I know but I'm nervous,"

"Nervous?"

"Yeah this will be the first time Caleb sees me like this,"

"Well you look beautiful. I'm sure he'll love you. This is the first time they will see my looking so elegant and no one is around to appreciate it," my smiled dropped.

"Hey," she grabbed my chin. "You look stunning if Dante doesn't regret leaving you the moment he sees you I am a monkey," I laughed "You will most definitely be getting looks tonight,"

"So will you," We laughed together.

"So who is being your date?"

"Well considering Reid wants you cause Caleb won't be there I think I'll take him,"

"Why?"

"To piss him off of course,"

She laughed.

I heard raised voices from down stairs.

"I think they are down there. Shall we reveal our beauty," I held out my arm for her and she wound her arm through it.

"We shall," we walked over to the door and opened it. I could feel Sarahs nerves as we took each step down the hall and then we reached the top of the stairs. Caleb was talking quietly with Reid and Tyler and so we both starting walking down the stairs.

They looked up at us. Caleb was smiling at her just as I knew he would.

"Wow," I let go of her arm and she walked over to him taking both his hands.

I moved off to the side and watched.

I envied her at that moment. She looked amazing and he loved her she had everything. I looked down at the floor and then back up with a sigh.

"You look beautiful my dears," Said Evelyn.

"Hey you look radiant," I turned my head to look at Ty.

"Thanks, you clean up pretty well yourself,"

I looked over to Reid and nearly laughed at his open mouthed expression.

"You look amazing," he walked over and circled me.

"Why thank you Mr. Garwin," He smiled at me and held out his arm.

I turned and looked at Tyler.

"Oh tough choice,"

"Well then m'lady we shall both be your escort tonight," I laughed at Reid and took his arm before taking Tylers.

"Ready?" asked Caleb I looked at him and Sarah and nodded.

They left the room first and then we followed Reid and Tyler needed to grab their phones. When we got outside I moved over to the hummer and watched the two lovers saying goodbye.

As they went in for their goodbye kiss I turned my head away a grim smile on my lips.

"Hey we could be doing that do," said Reid from beside me.

"Nah it isn't the same as when you really love some one like they love each other," I sighed "I wonder if I'll get a happy ending,"

Tyler looked at me. "Of course you will but for now you're here to have some fun,"

I swallowed a sigh and nodded. "Yeah. Come on,"

Tyler got into the drivers seat and Reid opened the door for me.

"Thanks," He got into the front and I sat in the back. Caleb opened the door for Sarah and she got in.

"Be careful. I'll call you later. You two better take good care of our girls,"

"We will,"

Sarahs' hand clenched up on her knee and I grabbed her hand.

"He promised darling. Caleb never breaks promises,"

We got to the school and parked. The four of us headed across the grass me and Sarah in the middle towards the hall. We stood around the entrance for a while in the light. Reid got a call and walked a little further.

"That'll be Caleb. He'll want to talk to you," she smiled.

"You don't mind if I go and say hi to Carlee do you?" I asked Tyler.

"No go ahead," I spotted Carlee in her blue dress walking across the grounds and ran over to say hi.

"Hey,"

"Hey Ray. I went and saw Kate at the hospital she is looking a little better,"

"When?"

"This morning,"

"You probably just missed us, we left about 9,"

"Oh ok," We were walking back towards the hall.

"Sarah looks gorgeous,"

"Doesn't she? You should've seen the way Caleb looked at her earlier,"

"Speaking of Caleb where is he?"

"Uh, he is coming a bit later,"

I turned away to look up at the moon and then came back.

"Ok. Hey Tyler, Reid,"

"Hey where'd Sarah go?"

"I don't know she was right here," Reid put the phone to his ear again.

"Caleb, Caleb what's going on!"

He pulled the phone away from his ear and I heard the sound of shattering glass.

"Something's happened,"

I could feel my breathing getting faster.

"Let's just see if we can find Sarah," said Carlee.

She went off into the hall.

Reid separated off as well leaving me and Tyler.

"We won't find her here," I said quietly.

Tyler looked at me and nodded.

"You find her," he asked Reid when he came back.

"No,"

"What do we do?"

"We attend the fall fest. Caleb said we had to stay here and I intend to listen to him. Plus if Chase has Sarah then if we go we'll just get into more trouble,"

Tyler grunted. "She's right,"

Reid looked down at his watch. "Twelve minutes past elven,"

"Happy birthday Caleb," Tyler and I said in unison.

We were still standing outside the hall when I felt the first surge of power.

I looked over at Tyler and Reid and by their eyes they had felt it too.

It began to rain and so I pulled them into the hall filled with the dancing couples.

I tried to distract myself looking longingly out into the dance floor.

Dante was dancing with Rachelle who was wearing a pink dress that had a slit up the side till about her hips. He looked over at me and I swallowed.

The song finished playing and he walked over.

"You look stunning," he said when he reached me.

I looked at him and then averted my eyes.

"Araynia, I realize how stupid I was that night, please. Will you take me back?"

I didn't know what to say, I didn't want to say no because I still loved him but if I said yes I would be hurt all over again, all the pros and cons of the situation ran through my head over and over again I kept wishing I didn't have to make the choice.

"Sorry Dante but she's already got a date," Tylers voice brought me back and he slipped his arm around my waist.

"Simms? You are dating him?"

I looked over at Dante.

"At least he treats me with respect. I don't give pigs' second chances. Sorry," I said simply and let Ty lead me away.

We walked to the drinks table.

"Thanks,"

"No problem," He handed me some punch. "You were looking really confused and I know how you are. If I hadn't have come along you probably would've said yes,"

I nodded and took a sip. "I was going to,"

"Well then it's a good thing I stopped you. Let's go and dance,"

I looked at him.

"Really?"

"Well Reid is out there with Carlee so why not?"

"Yeah why not?"

Tyler took my hand and led me to the floor. He put one hand on my waist and kept my hand in his. I put my hand on his shoulder. He pulled me in close. We were stepping in time to the music, moving together in big circles. Every so often he would spin me out or just twirl me. He picked me up once or twice. I smiled and laughed as the songs became faster and faster.

I had two more glasses of punch when songs I didn't like came on. I danced with Reid and then back to Tyler. After a couple of fast songs in a row I felt another surge of power and stopped. Reality had hit me.

"I need some fresh air,"

I walked outside and Tyler walked out with me.

"What are we doing? Caleb, Sarah maybe at the mercy of Chase and Kate and Pouge are still in hospital this is no time to be having fun,"

"Calm down Ray. You deserve a bit of fun. We all do,"

"But it feels so wrong,"

"OK just give me one more dance then?"

He put his hand out again.

"Out here?"

"Yeah no one can see us out here so you won't feel as bad and we can still hear the music,"

"Ok,"

He grabbed my hand again but this time pulled me in and placed both his hands around my waist. My head was now lent against his shoulders and my arms around his neck.

"You feel any better?"

"Yeah a little,"

"Good," he tilted my chin up and I looked into his eyes.

"You do look a goddess tonight honestly,"

"Ty," I said but was cut off as he brought his lips down onto mine. Everything was getting a little dizzy. He was running his tongue along my lips again and out of habit I opened my mouth. My eyes were closed and my grip around his neck slackened but he still had a firm grip of my waist as one of his hands trailed up to my cheek.

He broke the kiss when his phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

I looked at him, did that kiss mean he felt something for me. I didn't know what to think sure I had always found him attractive and felt that part of me somewhat liked him but did I want to date him?

I had never thought about it.

"I'm just glad you guys are alright I'll get Ray and Reid and we'll crash at yours tonight. See you tomorrow morning,"

"That was Caleb?"

"Yeah, he left Chase in Putnam Barn while it was on fire, he's not sure if he survived. They are both fine,"

"Good. Go and get Reid,"

I watched as Ty walked away and my phone started ringing.

"Ms. Parry,"

"Yes,"

"This is Nurse Trish from the Gloucester emergency ward,"

"Is there something wrong?"

"No, I've called you because I wanted to tell you that your brother is up and walking and Ms. Tunney has completely healed. It's a right miracle if you ask me,"

"Thank you I'll see you tomorrow morning if you don't mind,"

"Not at all, enjoy your evening,"

Reid and Tyler walked up just as I hung up the phone.

"Who was that?"

"That was the Gloucester Emergency ward. Both Kate and Pouge are fully healed. We can go and pick them up tomorrow," I smiled and then yawned.

"I told Reid about Chase,"

I nodded and we started heading for the car.

"Oi Simms,"

I turned around. Dante was standing a couple of feet behind us.

"Dante just leave me alone,"

"No. I know how much you are worth and I want to make up for everything I've done,"

"You can make up for it by leaving," Said Reid.

"No,"

"Yes Dante, I've moved on and so have you. You have a new whore on your dick and I have a good man at my side,"

"Simms can never be even half the boyfriend I was,"

"No he couldn't be half because he more than double the boyfriend you were. Goodnight Dante," I turned around and felt Tyler slip his arm around my waist again.

"I will get you back Ray," I waved him off and kept walking.

"So when did you two start going out?" Reid asked eyeing us.

"Oh we aren't Ty just said we were so that I wouldn't have to answer Dantes' desperate plea to take him back,"

"Right," I watched as Ty and him exchanged looks and then keep walking.

"What was that about?"

"What was what about?"

"That pause and the whole staring shit,"

"I honestly don't know what you are talking about babe," Tyler pulled me in closer and kissed my head.

"Since when have you started calling me babe?"

"Would you prefer me to go back to Baby Girl?"

"No, but you just side-stepped my question,"

Reid yelled from the other side of the hummer.

"You going to get in?"

Tyler opened the door for me.

"In you get,"

He started up the engine and Dr Hooks' song 'When you're in love with a beautiful women' came on.

We headed back to Calebs house. I don't remember much because I fell asleep in the back seat.


	8. Chapter Seven Stupid Enough to take him?

I turned in my sleep and slipped.

"Ouch," I rubbed at my side and opened my eyes. I was still in the hummer?

"They didn't," I got up and pulled the blanket off of me viciously in turn spreading out my dress.

"They did," I opened the door and carefully stepped out. The sun was up half way to the mid day sky so it would have to have been about nine.

I headed towards Calebs house. After opening the door I walked to the entrance to the lounge room. No one saw me. Sarah was lying asleep in Calebs lap and Ty and Reid each had a chair. They were all watching the morning cartoons.

I stepped forward into the room.  
I was pissed; they had left me in the back of the car instead of bringing me inside or waking me up and now my back was aching. I could feel my temperature climbing as I scowled at them. The cushion that Tyler was holding in his arms exploded and Reids drink started boiling to the point at which it spattered.

The males' shouts of surprise woke Sarah up who screamed when she couldn't see anything but the pillow filling.

"You guys are assholes," I said finally.

The two looked up at me in fear.

"You left me out there," I could feel my temperature rising again.

Caleb shifted Sarah and stood up.

"Rayne please calm down. I don't want anymore of my mothers cushions to suffer,"

I looked at him and took a deep breath in.

"But they left me in the car," I said trying to crack my back.

Reid had recovered first.

"What were we supposed to do carry your fat Gremlin arse back in here?"

I looked at him with astounded eyes that flickered back and forth between anger and hurt.

"I'll go get Pouge and Kate," I grabbed Tylers keys off of the stand that just happened to be beside me and turned around I used and changed my clothes to a black tank top with barbed wire hearts and black jeans. I got to the car before it became apparent that people had followed me.

"I'm sorry we didn't bring you in,"

I looked back at Reid with a disappointed look on my face.

"Its fine, wouldn't want you to hurt your back bringing in the fat Gremlin,"

I'd open and closed the car door before he could say another word and by then the heavenly sound of music drowned him out. I drove out to the hospital.

Pouge and Kate had already been packed and were talking to each other in the cafeteria when I arrived.

Pouge looked up when I arrived.

"So?"

"Dealt with,"

"What's been dealt with?"

"Don't worry about it babe," He said, "Let's get going. I want to spend some quality time with you,"

"Ok that is the stuff you don't even talk about around your little sister ok?" I said trying to rid myself of the images.

"Sorry Ray," Said Kate playfully hitting my brother.

"Come on I have Tylers hummer," Without question they both sat in the back I could see them in the review mirror cuddling, whispering reassuring words of comfort to each other. As I watched them they changed into me and Dante and back. It was as if he was in my mind and I realized I wanted to give him that second chance, I wanted what those two had. It even sounded desperate and stupid to me but I didn't care. We arrived back at Calebs and I heard the disappointed groan from the back.

"Ask him if you can use the guest bedroom I'm sure he won't mind,"

"Can't you just take us back to ours?"

"No," I left the car to signal the end of the discussion.

I didn't hear the second bang of the closing door; they were probably going to do it right in the back of Tylers car. That gave me an idea. I walked into the lounge again and leant up against the stand.

"Pouge and Kate told me to tell you guys not to disturb them. They are getting down and dirty in Ty's car,"

"WHAT!" I held in my laughter as Ty raced out of the room. As soon as I heard the front door closed I burst.

Taking a seat in his now unoccupied chair.

"So," I said looking around the room.

"What now?"

Caleb looked at me and Sarah blushed.

"Um, me and Caleb wanted to go get something to eat and spend some time together. Alone,"

"Oh I see how it is you two want to get down and dirty too," I said crossing my arms.

Sarah blushed even more. "No, not like,"

"I'm pulling your leg Sarah."

"Though by the sounds of it Caleb is spreading them," Caleb through a pillow at Reid.

"I'll need a lift to the dorms,"

"Same, Ty can get us there if he ever stops fussing over what Pouge and Kate are doing in the back,"

I heard the front door slam.

"ARAYNIA!"

"ARAYNIA ROSE PARRY!!" My brothers voice echoed Tylers and I knew I was in deep shit the only time he ever used my full name was when he was pissed.

"Oh dear," I stood up out of the seat and backed towards the laundry exit.

As the two rounded the corner I turned and bolted, wrenching open the fly screen I heard it smash into the wall with a loud crash. I took one deep breath after another sure I was fit and a fairly good runner but the two boys that were following me were both very powerful swimmers. I didn't need to look back to know they were still following me, I could hear their heavy steps, each foot scrapped the pavement. It was a good thing that Caleb had a big backyard. I was heading towards the bordering property, which was Reids place.

The pavement ended underneath my feet and I adjusted my feet so that I wouldn't slip backwards due to the new leaf covered surface.

"When I catch you!"

I didn't know what had happened but it must have been something terribly embarrassing to have both of them chasing me.

The wooden fence was in view I could make this.

I closed my eyes and felt the power surge through my limbs I was forcing myself to move faster then I naturally could.

"Fuck Rayne!!"

I opened my eyes again, the fence was closer than I anticipated, my new speed had closed the distance too fast while I had my eyes closed. I wouldn't have the time to jump but if I stopped I'd be caught and that was something my pride would never allow.

In my head I could hear myself hoping I would make it. I bent my knees and pushed off.

This was going good, I might actually make it.

My smile disappeared when I felt my foot connect with the wooden panel. My body tilted forward and instead of seeing Reids house all I saw was the ground below me. Everything was slow.

At least the ground was soft, it wouldn't hurt so much that way.

I spoke too soon, in amongst the leaves the smallest section of a rock was visible.

"FUCK!" I heard the words leave my mouth but I had no memory of saying them.

I place my hands out to brace for impact and felt the edge of that blasted rock connected with my cheek. When my body was completely still I opened my eyes again. My legs were still tangled in the fence and by the burning sensation on my upper shin I had scrapped them along it when I fell.

"You alright?" The fence shook and I tried to look up at my two pursuers.

I swallowed and nodded flinching at the pain in my cheek.

"Fairly,"

I felt hands on either side of me, they were going to try and lift me up.

My foot slipped off the fence and I placed it steadily on the ground.

"Thanks,"

I dusted myself off and then touched my cheek.

"Looks nasty,"

"Really?" I looked back at my fingers, they had blood on them.

"Come on lets get you back to the house and cleaned up then me and Tyler can have our little 'chat'. Sound good?"

I nodded and subtly gulped.

"And no self healing until we disinfect it,"

I groaned.

"But I look like a cat attacked me. Geez I mean I wanted a dog not a cat,"

Tyler laughed.

We got back to the house and the others stared at my cheek. Kate was there.

"I'm fine, just going to wash it up now,"

I watched intently as Pouge cuddled up next to Kate and then turned to look at Caleb and Sarah doing the same thing. I felt my eyes tear and looked away.

I didn't do anything wrong. HE cheated on me and yet I was the one who was suffering, I was the one who was crying, hurting, unable to sleep. He seemed to happy with her until he assumed that I was with Tyler, of course it was a backed-up assumption but it was completely untrue. I opened the door to the bathroom and picked up a cotton ball from the container. I dabbed at the blood and looked down at my clothes they hadn't gotten any bad stains so I used to get rid of the few spots that were too visible the rest could wait for the wash. After cleaning the blood up only a small 2 centimeter cut remained and I used to heal it up.

"There, all better,"

But I didn't move to go back down to the others. My green eyes stared back at me and then traced down my body. I felt the tears again and this time I let them fall. There are some things that I wouldn't do and crying around people was one of them if I could help it. There of course were others but they aren't important right now.

They left trails down through my make-up and I grabbed a wash cloth to wipe the rest of it off.

"Why? Damn it why?" my head was filled with so many emotions that it was visibly starting to take a toll I was shaking and tears poured quickly and freely. The first thought was anger at him and Rachelle, the second was probably the weirdest; guilt, because I knew that I hadn't given him what he wanted and that ultimately it was probably my fault and third a deep sadness and hurt that radiated through my entire being.

"I can't do this anymore!"

I turned away from the mirror and slid down the wall. I held my head in my hands between my knees.

I felt weak and pathetic not being able to function without him. I jumped when a hand was placed on my shoulder. I looked up it was Tyler.

"Hi," he said as he smiled.

"Hey," I hiccupped; the result of trying too hard to stop crying.

"You alright?"

"That's a stupid question Tyler,"

He nodded and his lips twitched.

"Talk and I'll listen,"

I sighed and blinked slowly as if trying to bring words to the surface.

"I miss him Ty. I see Caleb and Sarah and Pouge and Kate and I see what we used to have, I see the love and support. I know that Kate sometimes doesn't appreciate it and I can't help but think about how stupid she is for it. They have everything I've ever wanted. I just want to be cared for, shown how important I am to someone. Shown that I am worth something. I want to have him back, have him wrap me in his arms and tell me everything is going to be ok,"

"Araynia," His voice was sharp and full of determination. "You are most definitely worth something; you are an important person to all of us here. We care for you, not necessarily in the way you want to be cared for but we try," He slid his arm around my shoulders and pulled me over into his lap, my back was pressed against his chest and he moved his other arm around my body.

"You can't take him back, not after all he has done. You know what he is capable of and there will be nothing stopping him from doing it to you again. Everything is going to be ok, just don't degrade yourself to crawling back to him. It is going to hurt and take some time but you'll see we will never let go of you," I was still crying but it had slowed and a miniscule sad smile graced my face.

"Thank you Ty," I leant my head back onto his shoulder. "I don't know what I'd do without any of you guys. One last thing though, one can not simply fall out of love. Did he ever really love me?"

"When you commit yourself Ray you give yourself fully; mind, heart and soul. Other people are not so giving,"

"Mmhm,"

"Come on. Let's go back to the dorms and get changed we'll go and watch a movie,"

"Sure," I got up out of his lap and held my hand out for his.

We headed down the stairs together and back into the living room.

"You're looking better,"

"Thanks. Hey Reid me and Ty are going to watch a movie and were wondering if you wanted to come,"

Reid was slumped down in the chair farthest from the door.

"As long as it isn't a chick flick,"

I laughed at him but my laugh was full of underlying sorrow. The sorrow cause by the revelation that I wasn't going to be good enough.

"Well come on then you two," I said kicking Pogue in the leg as I passed.

Kate mumbled something that sounded like 'but I don't wanna get up' but I let it pass.

We headed out to the car with Reid trailing behind listening to his I-Pod. It was a good idea but whatever music Tyler decided to blare in the car would be enough to drown out the sounds coming from the back.

"Shotgun," I said running with a slight limp over to the front passenger door. The black paint of Ty's hummer shimmered and I squinted to stop the sting from the reflecting light.

Pogue and Kate got in the back and I slid into the leathered seat and kept my head looking straight ahead.

"Oh no," I looked to Reid as realization dawned. "Rayne you can't leave me like this, he is your brother you sit in the back with him,"

I shook my head at him and smirked but behind my smirk I was confused. He called me Rayne instead of Gremlin. Maybe he'd been doing it a lot lately but I hadn't noticed.

"I refuse to go if this is what I'm dealing with,"

Tyler let out a frustrated breath.

"Come on man, it's just till we get to the dorms. Then the back is all yours,"

Reid smirked and I felt my body turn cold. He had a plan.

He moved over to the passenger seat.

"Out,"

"No. Make me," Those two words had sealed the deal and I regretted them as soon as they slipped out.

Reid shrugged and then sat on my lap; he pulled himself inside the car and adjusted himself into a comfortable position; for him.

"Ow Reid!"

"Are you going to switch seats?" I didn't reply. "No, well get a move on baby boy the movie awaits,"

Ty looked at me trying to think of some way to amend the situation.

"It's illegal,"

"Ah I don't think there is any harm in the little trip to the dorms," He said; I could here the slyness in his voice. If we came across any police, he'd use.

I sighed in defeat and just nodded. "Go Ty,"

"Ok," He started the car and the cool sound of music rushed over me like a tidal wave of cold water.

I felt my body relax.

--

Sorry it took so long to update been having a bit of computer problems as a matter of fact i've updated this from the school computers :) The librarian is having a fit so i have to go.

Lol Ms. Egan lol

XxMikiixX


End file.
